Winter Waltz
by p-xan
Summary: Sakura escapes her stepfamily, and the Li Family finds her on the cold streets of Tokyo. Taken into a new environment, Sakura is hassled at home, bullied at school, but treasured by .. him. SxS [slight lime & violence]
1. An Unforgiving Time

_**Summary:** Sakura escapes her stepfamily, and the Li Family finds her on the cold streets of Tokyo. Taken into a new environment, Sakura is hassled at home, bullied at school, but treasured by .. him. SxS (slight lime & violence)_

_**Caution:** sexual contents, disturbing contents, implications of rape, violence .. basically not for kids _

_**Disclaimer: **I believe that no one on this site is the creator of Card Captor Sakura. Hehe. Yesh, that includes me too. :p_

_**Notes:** I've touched quite some touchy subjects in here. I am also expecting flames. No worries. Feel free to express your opinion. I won't get offended. Anyways, I've written before, just under a different penname. I've decided to start anew as a mature writer. I want as many criticisms as possible. If none, then I am happy that I have not failed you yet. _

* * *

_**Winter Waltz**_

_Ch 1:_

_An Unforgiving Time_

Sakura collapsed, panting heavily.

This was as far as she could go, and this was probably the last site to breathe her final breaths.

Lying on the cold winter streets of Tokyo, Sakura could not even _grasp_ on why this had happened to her. But still… she wondered _why_?

-

-

Touya and Fujitaka had long left her due to a car accident on a rainy day. Since then, Sakura lived with her mother, Nadeshiko, who was recently married to Aki Ito, a kind plump man who almost resembles Fujitaka's nature. For a quarter of her life, Sakura learned to resent Toru Ito, the son of Aki Ito, who now was her older stepbrother. She was forced to share a room with him as a result of diminutive living space, and frankly, suffered for it.

Every night, in the tiny room shared between stepsiblings, Toru would play 'games' with Sakura. Although Sakura was extremely suspicious, she was still a ten year old child and Toru was maybe around fourteen. Toru called it the 'touching' game, and the game allowed him to _touch_ Sakura in secretive places that made her squirm uncomfortably, and then Sakura was required to mimic his actions.

Sakura had been traumatized by the 'game'. She would get recurrent nightmares, and many, many sleepless nights. She would cling desperately to her mother's bedside, but in the end, she was sent back to her room, dreading the nightly activities to come. She was trapped to play his 'games', and also threatened to keep her mouth shut. Deep inside, she couldn't handle it anymore.

She knew what Toru was doing was wrong, even her gut told her that.

This was no game; games were supposed to be fun. But she was helpless, silenced by the threat.

All she could do was cry silently as she rendered to his skin-crawling touches—as he violated her.

Sakura dreaded the days even more when her mother passed away due to cancer. Her stepfather, Aki, fell into depression and disappeared most nights, becoming an absent member of their family. He went out to pubs drinking his sorrows away, and went home to pass out on the couch. Though she felt a pang of sadness, she could only focus on Toru and the upper hand he had over her.

Their nightly adventures occurred frequently, and the touches became more provocative than ever. It was sickening, and it drove Sakura mad. As much as Sakura screamed and cried for 'him' to stop, her fearful words could not be heard. Unfortunately, the _game _went out of hand. Sakura was only fifteen years of age when Toru took her virginity. She cried a lot that night, and didn't stop until she was worn and raw.

One day, Sakura realized she could not live like this anymore. It was a day Toru went out with his friends to celebrate his completion of Seijuu High. Her mind was racing as she stared at the front door, hesitating. She blinked hard, hand struggling to grab the doorknob. Once her fingertips grazed the cool metal, she then decided it was now or never.

…It was now.

-

-

The snow was falling peacefully down at her. A thin sheet of snow coated her frail body and numbed the purple bruises on her arms and legs. She could feel herself growing weaker and weaker each passing minute. Three days passed since she last left that hellhole to rot. There was no way she'd ever wanted to come back. That entire home meant was misery and pain.

Sakura's breathing shortened. She had used up too much energy and hadn't the will to continue.

But at least her world would collapse in a peaceful setting where she was she was finally_ free_.

-

-

During the day, Tokyo's streets were usually flooded with honking cars and bustling Japanese civilians. But by night, it was a quiet city covered in a blanket of sheer white snow. Patches of ice clung to leafless tree limbs and stuck to tree barks. Snow shimmered off ground, and the snowflakes that fell from the sky were like divine crystalline diamonds.

Syaoran tripped over as a fistful of snow came—flying towards him.

"**Itai!**" he bellowed, doubling over.

Laughter could be heard on the other side as a voice shouted out jovially, "You should have ducked when I told you to," a sing-song voice replied.

Syaoran cursed under his breath, looking over at the dashing Eriol standing on a pile of freshly shoveled snow. Muttering dark words in Chinese, Syaoran quickly produced a snowball in a time lapse of two seconds and tossed it at Eriol. Chuckling, Eriol stepped aside as the snowball flew passed him.

"Missed me," he sang.

Syaoran grunted, smirking to himself. While Eriol was prancing about, laughing and cheering, Syaoran finished a snowball just in time to throw at Eriol's open-to-all-targets form. Eriol gave a sudden cry and fell over, snow matted in his raven locks.

"**I'm hit! I'm hit!**" Eriol cried, his arms flapping in the misty air.

Syaoran sneered, shaking his head slightly. He scurried over to his friend buried in glistening snow and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks mate," Eriol said, dusting specks of snow off his heavy black overcoat.

Syaoran stretched, yawning to himself. He fixed his green scarf, shaking off all excess of snow leftover from their snow battles. Fixing his hood and straightening out his long jacket, he began to notice something strange in the distance.

There was a limp form laying on the sidewalk a couple of blocks ahead of him. "Hiiragizawa…" he muttered, eyes fixed steadily, "look over there."

Eriol casually turned, following his friend's gaze. "Oh my…" Eriol gasped.

"Come on…" Syaoran said suddenly, pulling Eriol by the arms, "something's fishy."

The two boys rushed over to the listless form covered in snow. Syaoran kneeled to the ground, his gloved hands brushing away snow, revealing drenched auburn tresses. He let out a shaky gasp when he found out it was a young woman—possibly abandoned here to die?

"Quick Hiiragizawa, let's help her out. I think she's still alive," Syaoran said with authority.

Eriol complied without complaint, and both boys began to remove the snow off her fragile body. Inches of snow after inches of snow, the female began to regain consciousness. She acknowledged the two gentlemen helping her, but was so weak to thank them.

As the heavy load lifted from her body, a dispersal of pain awakened her nerves. She twinged at the stinging sensation—the feeling of when cold meets bare skin. Unconsciously, she clung herself to the person closer to her Syaoran.

Syaoran let out a startling intake of breath. "M-Miss…" he said gently, too shocked to pry the hands away.

The girl moaned, tears pricking her eyes. "_I'm_ _s-so cold. I'm s-s-so very cold,_" she croaked, her teeth chattering.

Her absent gaze met his, and he was awestruck by her luminescent green eyes. Within moments, the girl released her hold on him and slipped into oblivion. Syaoran panicked. She felt so cold and looked so pale. Even Eriol seemed to notice the first signs of hypothermia.

Syaoran gathered her up into his arms. "Hiiragizawa! Quick! Call up Wei to pick us up!"

Eriol pulled out his cell and phoned the butler immediately. Within moments, a limo halted to a stop before them. It just happened that Wei was in town doing some late night grocery shopping.

The window rolled down. "Master Syaoran," Wei called.

The butler climbed out from the vehicle and aided Syaoran with the girl. Once she was safely inside the cozy limo along with Syaoran and Eriol, Wei closed the door and entered the driver seat. The limo began to move, on its way to the nearest hospital. Nervous-racked, Syaoran glanced down at the face—whose head settled in his lap. She had such a pained expression that it ripped open his heart.

Syaoran's eyebrows knitted together.

'_What happened…?'_ he thought.

-

-

**Notes:** Yesh! Sakura is, in fact, in safe hands. Questions? Comments? Like I said, feel free to ask away. —Smiles— I promise I won't bash back. And I have a feeling I'll be bashed for having Sakura raped. But hey, something immense has to happen to her to get her to run away—for her to make the first initiative—for her to realized: 'Hey, my life sucks! I can't—beeping—take it anymore!' —Shrugs— Review fooo!


	2. An Ordinary Day

_**Notes:** Kekekeh. I've gone hyper off gummy bears—wink, wink. Ah well, anyways. Hm .. truthfully, questions scare me. But I will try to answer questions as best as I could—even random ones—in this frickin' long, run-on sentence: Yahh! Duckie439 is my first reviewer—hugs—and yep, Syaoran's the hero; he will eventually make things better for Sakura, and I kinda' stole the title from 'Spring Waltz, but dontcha' think 'Winter Waltz' is so much catchier, ne? .. and Toru should def rot in hellz and I wouldn't go as far as to call my grammar perfect, hehe.. and YESH I updated. 8)_

* * *

_**Winter Waltz**_

_Ch 2:_

_An Ordinary Day_

Beep .. beep .. beep ..

Sakura's brows furrowed. _'What was that noise…?'_

-

-

"Any minute longer and she would have gotten frostbites," the doctor said. "She's a lucky one, I tell you. All she needs now is rest."

"Yep. She's lucky alright. She is, after all, in one of the most preeminent clinics. Thank you, doctor. You've done a superb job."

The doctor gushed. "Hehe. WeIl… I've got another patient waiting. Good day, Li-san."

Yelen gave a slight wave by the flick of her wrist. Soon as the doctor left, she turned toward the girl, whose life was miraculously saved by a chance encounter with two boys. There on the bed was a wide awake Sakura, dazed eyes roaming the white room, capturing every angle until it was known she was in a hospital. Not only that, a woman was in the room with her, and her eyes piqued with fear.

Based on the woman's apparel, Sakura could easily tell she was a higher part of society. The woman wore a stern expression, which unsettled Sakura to no end.

"A-Ano…" Sakura sputtered spontaneously.

Yelen shook her head, hiding her amusement. "Don't fear me, child. I am not here to trouble you. My son, Xiaolang, had to leave earlier for school. So I am here as his replacement. What's your name, dear?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. _'Will I be sent home if I told her my name?'_

"Come on. You can tell me."

Sakura glimpsed up at Yelen, an uncertain look in her eyes. "M-My name?"

Yelen nodded. "Yes, your name."

A thousand different things ran through Sakura's head. She didn't know whether to trust her instinct or the kind woman eagerly waiting on her name.

"My name is…" Sakura gulped. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto!" she blurted, blinking hard.

A gentle smile fell on Yelen's expression. "There. That wasn't hard. You can trust me, dear. And may I add you have a beautiful name. My name is Yelen Li."

Sakura gasped. _'A-A Li.'_

This woman wasn't 'part' of high society; she was much more than that. She ranked 'supreme' amongst the Asian population. Sakura had to physically hold her jaw shut—completely starry eyed and dumbfounded. Yelen Li owned a bunch of CEO companies. What amazed Sakura the most was the fact that this righteous woman would take a day off just to see to her progress.

"Hoe! Yelen Li-sama!" Sakura flushed. "I didn't mean to offend you! I-I… Gomen," she quickly stated.

Amusement danced in Yelen's eyes. "Child, child, child. There's no need to apologize. You hadn't offended me at all. Now, Sakura-chan, do you trust me?"

A glimmer of hope filled Sakura's eyes.

"Hai!"

-

-

The bell had rung, and Tomoeda Private students flooded out the building in a heartbeat. Some were hitting the arcades, while others thought about their studies. Within the building, Eriol and Syaoran were speeding down the halls, goofing around as usual. School had been over a while ago, but they always stuck around just when the corridors were empty enough.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Eriol crooned, waving some sort of pink letter—that was kissed with lipstick and sprayed heavily with perfume.

"Ack! Hiirigizawa! Give that back!" Syaoran growled.

"I wonder who it is this time, luverboy," Eriol teased, preparing to read the letter—until, "Oomff!"

"**Gahhh!**" cried the boy Eriol violently bumped into, which, coincidentally, happened to be Takashi Yamazaki.

Both boys hit the ground hard; Eriol sliding a couple of feet or two landing in an awkward yoga pose. Panting yet quite relieved, Syaoran plucked the letter from Eriol's hands and started tearing the ghastly letter into fine pieces. Somewhat pleased, he brushed the perfume scent off his hands and resumed his slow pace to his locker. Just then, Terada-sensei appeared out from the corner, shock soaking in his complexion.

"Oh my…" he said, marching past Eriol and Takashi—who appeared to be in deep pain—and coming up to the scrap mess on the ground. "Boys, I don't know how to break it to you, but, our school is not a gigantic dumpster where littering is appropriate. Whoever ripped up confetti, which, needless to say, smells very good, must properly dispose it to a nearby trash bin."

"Hai Terada-sensei…" all three boys droned.

"Okay then…" Terada-sensei murmured, turning around. He cocked an eyebrow. "Hiiragizawa-san, Yamazaki-san, if you don't mind me asking, what on earth are you boys doing on the ground?"

The two boys hastily composed themselves.

Syaoran snorted. "Terada-sensei, it seems like Hiiragizawa had lost his brain, and Yamazaki was helping him find it."

"Ah, I see," Terada-sensei mumbled, nodding in understanding. "Well, find it and then head on home, boys. School's over."

"Hai Terada-sensei…" the boys droned once again.

Eriol rubbed his head. "Jeez Yamazaki, I think I hit my head on one of the lockers," Eriol grouched, glaring at Takashi with his exuberant eyes.

"Are you trying to blame me, an innocent bystander, for crashing into you? You're unbelievable!"

Syaoran snickered. "Unbelievable? You're one to talk," he said in Eriol's part, walking away as Eriol fell in step moments later.

Yamazaki stared, dumbfounded. "Wait! Li! Hiiragizawa! HIIRAGIZAWA! For your information, your head cracked my ribs, not the locker! You have future hospital bills to pay for my operation!" Yamazaki called, a fist pitched in air, and stress marks appearing on his forehead. "Wait! GUYS!"

-

-

Sakura had told Yelen about how her family was going through some 'financial' difficulties. Though that wasn't the case, Yelen bought it anyway. Sakura would never tell the _real _reason why she ran away. If anyone were to hear her sob story, they'd pity her and then they'd shun her. Who would want to be around a girl who allowed a stepsibling to touch her in places, especially down there?

She was tainted, and was no doubt disgusted with herself to have let _that_ happened, to have easily fallen victim to her stepbrother's sinuous ways. Sakura just had to pretend it never happened. In the meantime, Yelen offered Sakura a place to stay in the guestroom, which was a room that belonged to her niece, Meilin Li, who visited every summer. The room was free of charge—no cost whatsoever, in which Sakura was very grateful for.

"And if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," Yelen said, smoothing out Sakura's silken honey-brown hair in assurance. "It must have been really hard to have run away like that, especially during the tough winter. I just hope it gets better for you. But for now, I'll leave you to yourself, and you get settle in. I have to get back to my business. Bye, Sakura."

Sakura gleamed, putting on a smile. "_Arigatou_ Yelen Li-sama…"

"Aa." Yelen stepped out of the room and began down the grand corridors. Halfway down the spiral staircases, her cell started ringing.

She opened it. "Hello?"

"Mother, how is she?"

Yelen smiled. There were strange noises in the background from the other line; of course, it was obviously Syaoran's rowdy friends.

-

-

"Canned it," Syaoran hissed at Eriol and Takashi. "I'm on the phone with Mother! Don't test her patience! You know how she is!"

Eriol and Takashi halted in throwing their snowballs and clamped their mouth shut, obeying this time. On the contrary, Yelen was actually a calm and patient person; Syaoran really wanted to hear what his mother had to say about the mysterious girl from the other night, and he really had to be able to 'hear' without all the ruckus and flying snowballs throwing him off.

"She's a bit tired, but she has recovered."

Syaoran grinned. "Did they let her out of the hospital?"

"Yes, she just checked out."

Syaoran shoved Takashi aside as the close-eyed boy with frizzy hair tried to take the cell out of Syaoran's hand. "Hihi!" Takashi yelled into the receiver.

Yelen chuckled. "Is that you Takashi-kun?"

Syaoran growled in annoyance. "Stop that Yamazaki… Mother? Where is she now?"

"She's with us."

Syaoran stopped short; Eriol and Takashi aggressively bumping into him from behind.

"Really?" Syaoran sputtered in inquiry, self-consciously inspecting the imposing estate in front of him for the very first time. "S-She's in our mansion?"

He was now up against the front door, digging his pockets for the key. He didn't want to bother Wei in opening the door because he had become more of an independent person nowadays. He was seventeen of age and could handle most things on his own.

"Hurry up Li! It's f-f-freezing out here!" Takashi brawled when a sudden thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute… I'm supposed to be home for piano lessons. Drats!"

"Well… Uh… Yamazaki, you're just a really stupid klutz, that's all," Eriol affirmed.

"Are you still heated because **I **collided into you?"

"I was _this _close to reading that letter some obsessed chick sent Li, and you blew it by standing in the middle of the hallway like some deer caught in headlights."

Syaoran sighed. As funny as the argument was, sometimes it got annoying. "Listen…" he said, still fishing for his keys. "Hiiragizawa, it's your fault for running down the hall so fast, and Yamazaki, it's your fault for being too slow to move out of the way. And plus, I have no interest in that girl. And Eriol, if you're really desperate to know, the girl was—"

The door abruptly opened.

Syaoran stared, dumbstruck. "—you," was all he could muster.

-

-

Notes: Woah! Sakura's living with the Lis! And what's this? Syaoran has taken some kind of interest in Sakura! If that's the case, is it even plausible that she lives with him and his family, knowing what feelings have spurred? What will be the outcome? Oh noes! I dunno! I haven't written that portion yet! But just like the summary, hassling and harassment ensues! Poor, poor Sakura-chan. Maybe if I get reviews, I won't hurt you anymore. So review .. NOW .. or suffer the consequences of a tortured Sakura .. or even—gasp—a late update! Lolzz. I'm fooling.


	3. Sundown Tears

_**Notes:** Ehh? Not a single question asked? Come on keep the questions/comments flowing PLZ! Yesh, my story is interesting. If it weren't I'd shoot myself and eat broccolis. Btw, I hate broccolis. Reviews are awesome! But readers/reviewers are more awesome! xDD_

_

* * *

_

_**Winter Waltz**_

_Ch 3:_

_Sundown Tears_

_—Syaoran's Pov—_

I sweat dropped. "Uh… what was your name again?"

"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto," the softest of all voice replied.

Mother explained Sakura's situation, and because of money problems, Sakura would be staying with us for an indefinite amount of time. I wasn't particularly against it, but it was odd having a stranger—no, girl—living in our mansion to our expense. Sure, there were times when Meilin lived with us, but Meilin 'was' family. Sakura was not. If this was the truth, then I didn't know how we'd resolve bathroom issues or even chores.

"Sa-ku-ra…" I mumbled indifferently.

She blinked hard, her eyes cast to the ground as if she thought she was being a burden.

"She's been through tough times, Xiaolang," Mother said to me. "The least you could do is make her feel at home. Won't you, Xiaolang?"

"Of course."

Mother smiled gleefully.

I flushed. "Okay Mother, you can go to work now!"

She wagged a finger in the air. "Not without my goodbye kiss!"

"Maa!" I grumbled.

"Oh all right. But one of these days, Xiaolang, you'll have to give me one, even if it means demeaning your masculinity in front of your friends. Bye, dear!"

She patted my steaming hot head, trotting to the car as she waved back at my friends, who—as pointless to mention—snickered like hyenas on crack. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed shock, even the paleness of her skin gone paler. It was no wonder why. Usually in public, mother and I were seen as strangers, but we really did share a mother-son bond. Just NOT in public.

I lowered an agitated brow as Yamazaki continued to laugh incessantly. "Shut up fool! Wasn't it yesterday that your mom came to school saying you forgot your lunch she packed with love? HUH? HUH? Lunch of LOVE," I emphasized.

Yamazaki turned beet red. "Okay, okay. I see your point."

I inclined my head towards Sakura, who appeared all modest-like. _'Those eyes…'_ I thought as the night from yesterday replayed in my mind…

-

-

_She had me around the waist, trembling, holding on to me for all she was worth. _

"_I'm s-so cold," she cried, bits of tears squeezing from her eyes. "I'm s-s-so very cold!"_

_I involuntarily held her closer, possibly even tighter as she weakened and went out cold. She was the 'saddest' thing I ever saw in my entire life. Maybe it was pity that made me not want to release her. There was also a drop of guilt I couldn't quite recognize, like I should've been there earlier. Though her solemn face turned content in my arms, a sense of discomfort still lingered with her. _

-

-

She twisted uncomfortably and I realized I had been staring at her, motionlessly. I averted my eyes, but kept glimpsing back at her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. There was something about her I found intriguing yet also troubling. It wasn't the fact that she was cleaner and spruced up compared to the other night when I spotted her in the stack of snow—all soiled and drenched, I recalled. Despite such a scruffy condition she was in, I still found her entrancing…

I grinned. "Gomen. I didn't quite introduce myself. My name is Syaoran Li."

"And I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," Eriol added. I almost forgot he was there.

"Don't forget me! I'm Takashi Yamazaki, and you're pretty cute," Yamazaki said.

A glint of nervousness shone in her evergreen eyes. She glanced at all of us, uneasy. I inwardly smiled; she was a shy type; it was rare for a very pretty girl to be shy.

I punched Yamazaki on the shoulder. "Ow," he began, until—"Don't scare her," I muttered.

An annoyed expression crossed his face and I humbly ignored it. Sakura tilted her head slightly. A curt bow it seemed. She stepped aside, allowing Hiiragizawa, Yamazaki and I passage. She was simply standing there, looking out of place, and in her situation, it couldn't have been anymore awkward.

"Oi Sakura," I said, grinning, "now that you are a member of our household, how about whipping us up an afternoon snack?"

She beamed, relief flooding her expression. "I can make pancakes. I'm good at that."

"Sure, anything," I said, chuckling.

-

-

Sakura was at the stove flipping pancakes, whereas Hiiragizawa, Yamazaki, and I were eating them. For some reason, having Sakura around lightened the atmosphere somewhat. I couldn't explain in what way, but, it was like a puzzle piece had been fitted in its correct place—Sakura coming to our home. Or maybe the changes in my life were thrilling.

I shrugged, squeezing more syrup onto my plate as dipped my pancakes into the sugary substance. Yamazaki and Hiiragizawa were rapidly gulfing down their pancakes as we speak, and messily may I add. After we finished, Sakura collected our plates and silverware, and resumed over to the sink to wash the dishes. Us boys, well, we leaned in our chairs, apparently stuffed.

"That was a good meal, Sakura. How'd you learn to make the pancakes perfectly fluffy and circular?" Eriol asked, patting the slight bulge of his stomach.

Sakura started the faucet. "I've cooked in my spare time. I've fed my family when Okaasan was sick in the hospital. Pancakes are especially easy to make."

"I wouldn't say that," Yamazaki interjected, and I glared at him. "I've tried making pancakes. They always turned out golden black and crunchy."

Sakura giggled at that. "Did you flip them once in awhile?"

"Hm…" Yamazaki mumbled; a stupid expression on his face. "So anyways, does your family know you're staying with Li-kun here? They must be worried sick."

I saw Sakura froze, letting the water run for some time as an absent look contorted her face.

"Sakura…" I said, wondering what she was thinking about.

She turned towards us, a strange fierceness in her eyes. "_Iie._ I must have forgotten to tell them." She turned the faucet off and wiped her hands. "I guess I'll phone them now."

Then she quickly left.

We exchanges glances, confused.

-

-

A couple of hours later had passed. Sakura was sitting in her room, whispering mind-boggling words to herself, as she stared menacingly at the phone. Perhaps she could tell the boys that she called her family, but of course, that'd be another lie. Her _second _lie. But if she called her family, Toru would try to find her, and then the happiness she experienced here would dwindle down to nothing. _Nothing._

Right now, she was in Tomoeda. That meant she was far from that dreaded place she used to live in. But then again, she couldn't stay at the Lis forever. Maybe she could persuade Yelen to let her live with them until she was eighteen, which would be when she'd move out. That'd be two years. That wasn't long, right? .. _Wrong_.

Ring .. Ring .. Ring ..

Sakura jolted to her senses.

'_T-The phone…'_ she thought, fear rushing through her blood.

On impulse, she picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi…" she stammered, forcing out breaths.

"Meilin-chan here. Can I speak to—"

'_Nope. Not Toru,'_ Sakura thought.

Relieved, she hung up. She bit her tongue as she realized she hung up on a person. She quickly picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi," she said urgently into the receiver. There was no answer except a long beep. Sakura began sweating profusely, wondering if it was an important person who had called or maybe someone calling in a state of emergency._ 'They'll call again, right?' _she thought, mind racing.

Knock .. knock ..

Sakura flipped over, almost falling off the bed. "W-Who is it?" she responded.

"It's me, Syaoran. Are you all right in there?"

"Hai! I'm perfectly fine," Sakura bellowed.

Syaoran leaned against the door, his chestnut hair touching the doorframe. "Are you sure? You sound kinda' funny."

"Well, it's a bit stuffy in here," she explained. "Maybe I'll go outside for some fresh air."

Syaoran grinned. "That's a fantastic idea. Me and the boys were just about to go outside too. Wanna' join us?"

Sakura sighed. "Ok, sure."

-

-

_—Sakura's Pov—_

The boys were kind to me, especially that Syaoran Li boy. I've never met a bunch of hospitable individuals in my life. It was strange, though. I never knew Li-san would be a caring and heartwarming person. Since he was the son of Yelen-sama, he too was known throughout Japan. In Tokyo, where I used to live, the girls I go to school with were crazy about Li-san. They were head over heels for him!

They said he had a bad-boy attitude and rebelled a lot, that he was such a cold person that even ice could not match up to him. I was intimidated by that fact, seeing as it reminded me so much of Toru's hidden qualities only shown to me. But Syaoran was really nice in person. While he didn't smile much, whenever he did, it was genuine to the touch.

"Let's play a game!" Yamazaki-san suggested while making a 'snow angel' in the frosty snow. He suddenly looked at me, and I flushed. "Any ideas, Sakura?"

I placed a finger on my bottom lip. "Hm…"

Syaoran swiftly brushed up against me, pouring snow on my head.

"Ayy!" I cried, and glared at him, but my anger faded when I saw his goofy gaze.

"You smiled, Sakura," he said, almost proud.

I looked at him, flushing. _'Had I been that depressing?_' I thought, quickly waving the thought away as I watched Li-san sneak up against Hiiragizawa-san.

"Have you made up your mind yet, Sakura?" Hiiragizawa-san said out of the blue, tripping Li-san before even a speck of snow touched his hair. "It's almost dark."

"The darker the better!" Yamazaki-san intervened. "I have a suggestion! Let's play 'Hide-and-Seek Tag'." He faced my direction with eagerness in his eyes. "You know how to play that, right?"

I glanced back, unsure.

Li-san laughed out loud. "It looks like she doesn't!" I blushed and dropped my head. "Well Sakura, it's virtually a simple game. Let's say… Mm, Yamazaki is the 'Tagger', which means he's 'IT'. He counts to ten. So the rest of us have to hide, and Yamazaki has fifteen minutes to find us all. You can hide anywhere in my backyard, but backyard only, okay Sakura?"

I nodded.

Li-san laughed again. It was a pleasant laugh this time. "Alrighty' then, **YAMAZAKI'S IT! HIDE!**" He started to run off, snatching my hand and tugging me with him. I felt my heart speed up when he did that.

"**_NANI?_ I'M ALWAYS IT!**" Yamazaki-san hollered.

"Cuz' you suck," Hiiragizawa-san yelled.

-

-

It was five minutes into the game and Syaoran disappeared into the clearing without me. I shuddered when I didn't see him anywhere in sight. Giving up in finding him, I knelt behind a rock, my eyes squinting as I made out dark objects to be trees. _'Hoe…' _I thought, feeling nervous tension in the air. I felt strange as I knelt there in utter darkness as the cold wisped against my exposed skin. Light snowflakes drizzled from the shadowy sky.

Even though I was outside, it felt so much like I was in a closet, hiding .. _hiding_ ..

-

-

"_Sakura-chan. Oh Sakura-chan…" a velvet voice called quietly. "My imouto, where have you gone to?"_

_I closed my eyes tightly, tears escaping, hoping that he'd leave me alone for tonight. The air coming from my mouth jutted as the closet door floated opened, smoky moonlight-blue eyes gleaming in my view. "There you are, Sakura-chan," he said, smiling mercilessly._

_I crawled to the back of the closet, trying to get away from him, but Toru grabbed my ankles and pulled me out. "Sakura, let's play," he said in a low, husky voice. I cringed at that silken voice as panic flooded my veins._

"_Not tonight, Toru-kun. Not tonight," I begged, breathing in shaky gulps._

_He picked me up and tossed me to the bed, the maliciousness never leaving his eyes. I even tried to fight back but he was too strong. It was hard to believe his strength because he had a thin, lanky body. Even so, that slender body easily held me down like thread. He pinned my hands onto the bed, a smirk twisting on his face. _

"_P-Please…" I cried. "Not tonight. Please!"_

_My stomach hurt that night, and I didn't know why. I closed my eyes tightly, tears squeezing through. I knew what he was about to do next, and I just didn't want to look. I lay lifelessly on the bed, wanting him to finish up before I gagged. I gasped furiously as I felt his cold, musk fingers near my underwear, preparing to draw them down. Even with eyes closed, I could still see that sinister smile. I started to quietly sob as he thrust his fingers inside me, causing nothing but pain and immense humiliation. _

_-_

_-_

My heart was beating so fast. Wherever I looked, there was no one there but complete silence and obscurity. I wanted this game to be over. I was actually hyperventilating on the spot. I was scared out of my wits, and terribly troubled by my thoughts—thoughts of Toru and his disturbing self. My head was now spinning wildly and I stood up from my hiding to a standing position, my hands digging through my hair, scraping my scalp.

Hands suddenly wrapped themselves around me.

"Gotcha!" said a whispery voice.

My breath quickly hitched, and violent tears streamed down my face. I sobbed violently.

"**STOP IT! LET GO OF ME**," I shrieked. "**LET GO OF ME**," I wailed into the night when the hands refused to move. _'Toru, Toru, Toru. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.' _

"S-Sakura?"

I jerked away, furious tears flooding from my eyes. There in front of me were the three boys—wide-eyed, shocked, and confused.

But I was even more confused than they were. I even felt insane. No, I was beyond insane.

I fell to my knees, my hands buried in my face—scratching and clawing myself.

And I cried. With all my might, I cried.

-

-

**Notes:** Not a funny chappie! Even far away, Toru manages to traumatize Sakura! Oh the irony! Review, review, review! I need lotsa' inspiration. GAHHH! I lubberz you! Kekekeh.


	4. Damsel in Distress

**_Notes: _**Toru is the main antagonist in this fic, but there will be other characters who gangs up on Sakura. Age issues? Well, the guys are all seventeen, and Sakura is fifteen for now, and the rest of the girls are sixteen. Don't worry, they will grow up! And Toru, hehe… he's nineteen. And sry Aikou-chan, no actual fluff yet! Syaoran and Sakura are just warming up to each other. But it will come in future chapters. I promise! And knowing Sakura's past, she's become distrustful and antisocial. So sry! Eventually, she'll change back to her genki-ness given time. Well so far, all my reviews are very flattering and encouraging and some are funny. I like funny! So keep them coming! I also encourage criticism, don't forget that! **:D**

* * *

_**Winter Waltz**_

_Ch 4:_

_Damsel in Distress_

Syaoran ascended the stairs, his mind distraught and fuddled with confusion. He couldn't figure out why Sakura reacted the way she did when Yamazaki interlocked her with his arms—most girls liked that. Well, it never happened whenever the guys played these sorts of game with Meilin and her friends. Instead of screaming bloody murder, Meilin and her posse would get excited and pounce all three boys. Sakura, on the contrary, was far from ecstatic. She looked like she saw death in the face.

A scowl met Syaoran's face as he stood in front of Sakura's door, sulking.

A few moments later, he made a gesture to knock even though he wasn't sure how'd she respond if he did. He really wanted to comfort her and ask if she was all right. But it was no use when a door separated him from her—unless he knocked. Syaoran ran an impatient hand through his messy chestnut locks. For the first time in his life, he acquired no answers from thinking so hard; all it did was make his head hurt.

Unexpectedly, the door opened.

Startled, Syaoran raised his hands to block himself.

"Xiaolang?"

Syaoran cowered slightly, looking up. He blinked. "Mother…" he drawled in recognition.

Yelen heaved a sigh. "I'm disappointed in you Xiaolang. Didn't I tell you to behave?" She shook her head and continued, "She hasn't been with us a day and already you boys scared her to the point of tears. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a heart attack right on the spot knowing how you boys fool around."

Syaoran bowed curtly. "Sorry mother. It won't happen again, I promise."

Yelen gingerly touched Syaoran on the shoulder, making him shoot his glance up. "I assume you've come up here to apologize to her."

Syaoran smiled sheepishly. "Yep. Also on behalf of Hiirigaziwa and Yamazaki."

"Hm. Speaking of which, where are those boys? I have a feeling I need to teach them an important lesson," Yelen said, absently walking away from her son. She glanced back at Syaoran with a warning look. "Remember," she hissed, "behave yourself."

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Of course."

As Yelen descended the spiral staircase in pursuit to find Syaoran's unruly friends, Syaoran turned the doorknob to Sakura's room and pushed the door forward. He poked his head in and saw Sakura wide awake on the bed; her attention now turned to him.

"O-Oh Sakura," he said nervously.

"Come in," she replied, seeing as he was glued to the door.

Clumsily, Syaoran fell into the room, jumping quickly to his feet. Though he was inside the room, a distance remained between him and Sakura. After all, if he got too close to her who knew what would happen next. He had to be cautious—any false movements would set the alarm off for some ear-drumming bawling and then Yelen would resort to the old fashion of all punishments—spanking.

Syaoran mentally shook his head. _'Mother wouldn't do that!'_

He suddenly cleared his throat, gazing warmly at Sakura. "Um Sakura? Do you feel any better?"

Sakura eased up on the bedpost, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I heard everything," she said softly. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that." She began to sniff, as if on the verge of tears.

Syaoran rushed over to her bedside, grasping her hands tightly. "No, don't cry. Don't be sorry," he said desperately. "Why are you sorry?"

Sakura gawked at him, stunned at their close proximity. "Your mother scolded you because of me. You didn't do anything. Your friends didn't do anything." She lowered her head, her auburn hair falling past her shoulders and covering a portion of her delicate face. "I'm sorry," she said again, deadbeat.

Syaoran knew she was referring to the conversation he and his mother shared outside her door. "Sakura, it's not your fault," Syaoran stated, leaning in on the bed. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. I should have known you didn't like 'Hide-and-Seek Tag'."

Sakura moved away from him, embarrassed in a way. "There's no way you could have known that until now. And I have nothing against that game. It's just that…" she trailed off, thinking twice on her choice of words.

"What?" Syaoran urged, trying to meet her eyes.

"Oh nothing," she sighed.

"No really. You can tell me. Tell me Sakura."

Sakura bit her lower lips._ 'Come on Sakura. Make up an excuse. Think! THINK!' _Sakura locked gaze with his intense eyes. "I'm afraid of _ghosts_," she blurted, staring at him hard.

That wasn't completely a lie. Sakura used to be afraid of ghosts. She always ran into Touya's bedroom begging to share a bed with him because she thought there were ghosts looming in her room. Touya would obviously get annoyed—who wouldn't?—since it had happened on more than one occasion. _Kaijuu,_ he would say, _I can't promise that there's no such things as ghosts, but what ghost would want to stay in your messy room? _

Then Sakura would say in defense, _Oniichan, I really saw them this time._

And Touya—being the nice brother he sometimes was—would finally give in and share his bed.

But that was a very long time ago. In fact, ghosts were something Sakura put behind her when she lived with her mother, Nadeshiko. Sakura scoffed in thought. If anything, she wouldn't mind sharing a room full of ghosts if it meant never having Toru as an older stepbrother, needless to say, sharing a room with him.

Syaoran instantly cracked up when the word 'ghosts' rolled off Sakura's tongue. "So you thought," Syaoran said, trying to conceal his laughter to no avail, "Yamazaki was a ghost? Ha, ha, ha. No way!"

Sakura numbly nodded.

Syaoran wiped away the tears from his eyes. "That's _PRICELESS_."

Again, Sakura nodded numbly.

"You almost had me worried there. I thought…" Syaoran paused, his expression changing, thinking back.

-

-

"_There Yamazaki," Hiiragizawa pointed. "There she is. Go up there and surprise her!" _

_Syaoran crossed his arms, grunting. "That's such a simple hiding spot. I can't believe he found all of us and not Sakura. Heck, you even had to help him out."_

_Eriol shrugged. "I knew Sakura was there all along because I saw her when I was up in the tree."_

_Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "That was you making crow noises and throwing pinecones at me?"_

_Eriol nervously chuckled. "You can say that. But I wasn't actually aiming at you," he said, stepping back for cover_

_Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever."_

_Eriol slapped Syaoran's backside. "Hey, lighten up, buddy," amusement flitted across his face, "Look, Yamazaki's going in for the kill! What a man-whore!"_

_Syaoran smirked, watching silently as Takashi tiptoed behind Sakura, when suddenly, she sprung to her feet. Not at all skeptical, Takashi threw his arms around her and twirled her in the air. Eriol nudged Syaoran, snickering. "What a sight! She's actually fighting back! Face it Sakura, he got you!"_

_Syaoran examined closely. "This doesn't look right," he muttered to himself._

"_Huh?" Eriol said, following his gaze._

"_Come on, come on," Syaoran shouted. _

_Syaoran hauled Eriol unwillingly through the heavy thick snow. As they got closer, they heard Sakura's wailing. She was on all fours and Yamazaki looked back at the boys, shaking his head and waving his hands to cancel himself out as Sakura's threat. Pain appeared in Syaoran's eyes as he observed Sakura swiping at the snow, the pearl-like flecks forced into the air. Sakura crouched in the snow, hiccupping and murmuring words Syaoran couldn't catch. _

"…_Don't…touch… me…Tor—" She passed out before that sentence was completed._

_Without a moment to lose, Syaoran darted over to her, carefully holding her._

"_Sakura! Sakura!"_

-

-

Sakura flinched. "Never mind that. I'm also afraid of the dark," she said abruptly, hoping to break his train of thoughts.

Syaoran smiled grimly as his thoughts wavered. "No. You shouldn't be. At least not anymore. From this day forward, I'll be with you whether you need me or not. Uh… Is that okay with you, Sakura?"

There was an indistinguishable intenseness in Syaoran's amber orbs as his dark brows arced. His handsome features held undying determination, a look Sakura had never seen on anyone before. It seemed—Sakura presumed—that Syaoran had dealt with many past problems which, in return, made him into a responsible young man today. It had suddenly occurred to Sakura that he never let his guard down either, even as he sat before her, in good nature. No wonder the seriousness never left his eyes.

She stiffened when his eyes gradually drifted below her neckline. 'Okay, maybe I was wrong,' she thought dryly as she drew up the blankets.

Syaoran flushed, clambering to his feet, and fretfully scratched the top of his head as his lean muscular physique bumped into a few things. "No-no-no, it's not what you think! I just realized you were still in your school uniform. Uh… with a different school logo…" he murmured, his cheeks tinting pink. "I thought… um. You went to, um, our school."

" I go to…"

"Seijuu High," Syaoran read off the tag, chuckling his head off.

A pencil thin brow rose. "Yea, it's in Tokyo."

"Hm… _soka_." Syaoran brushed a hand through layers of chestnut hair. "Well, I can get you some of Meilin's PJs if you want."

"If that's okay," Sakura said, sitting back up.

-

-

Takashi and Eriol were seen painfully limping towards the front door. From across the hall was a business room where Yelen spent her time in leisure, and of course, Yelen was there. "Bye boys!" Yelen said—a precarious grin on her face.

"What?" Takashi yelled back.

"I said 'bye' boys!"

Takashi turned to Eriol with a worried countenance. "Dear lord, Hiiragizawa, I have gone death with all that crazy yelling Li's mom enforced on us." He clasped Eriol's shoulder blade, sobbing exaggeratingly. "It's suicide, I tell you! Gahhh!"

Eriol jerked away. "Get your queer hands away from me, you queer."

Takashi moved aside, still moping, as he wiped silent tears off his face. "Well anyways," he said with a change of tone. "Wanna' come over and finish my math homework with me?"

Eriol snorted. "What is it? Pre-Calculus? Pshht. Easy stuff."

Eriol started to grab the doorknob, when all of a sudden; the door flew backwards, knocking Takashi and Eriol to the floor like crushed insects.

"Oi, my spleens," Takashi wailed. "The doorknob smacked my spleens, Hiiragizawa!"

Lo and behold, Meilin was outside the door wearing her expensive petticoat and her long raven hair in odangos. There were several assistants assisting to her countless luggages filled with an unnecessary amount of clothes and girly accessories. A mini-mirror was in her hand as she fixed her lip-gloss and added more eye shadow on her lids. She had to be perfect for this day. Because—HELLO!—she was about to meet her crush, erm, cousin, who she loved so very, very much.

Putting away her mirror, Meilin smiled cheerfully. "Hii boys. Where's my Xiaolang?"

Eriol cringed, coughing out what seemed to be splinters. "He's with Sakura in your room."

'_Sakura?'_ Meilin thought with glee. "He's surprising me with cherry blossoms? How sweet!"

"Wait, you got it all wrong…" Eriol said weakly, but Meiling ignored him like all the guys she had no interest in. For gods' sake, she was halfway up the stairs before Eriol had a sentence out. "Ack! I taste wood and paint chips! Well," he said, easily getting up to his feet. "I guess I'll phone up Yue-san to pick us up."

Takashi rubbed his bum. "Man, she's like a vicious tiger. I dread her every summer. Why the heck is she here now?"

"Don't worry Yamazaki. We'll get some icepacks in that area for you."

Takashi's eyes twitched as he looked up and saw Meilin strutting up the staircase. A mischievous look spread on his face, as the same went for Eriol's. Both boys exchanged looks and soon—after a miraculous recovery—ran up the stairs on Meilin's trails.

-

-

The two-piece pajama fitted perfectly on Sakura's tiny frame. She hugged herself, smiling—as it was comfortable and fashionable at the same time. The cuffs of the pajamas had lotus blossoms embroidered on it, and it was a pale yellow fabric Sakura couldn't distinguish of what kind, but it really brought out her luminous sea-green eyes. Sakura came out of the bathroom after she put up her hair into a messy bun. She was just heading back to her bedroom when she felt an ominous spirit lurking in the shadows—turned out to be furious red eyes staring at her.

The owner of the eyes marched right over to Sakura. "Who are you?" the Chinese girl demanded.

"Um."

The girl grabbed Sakura's collar, glaring angrily. "Why are you wearing this? This isn't yours. This is mine. Syaoran had given me this for my birthday, you bitch! I haven't even once worn it yet, and you already soiled it, you dirty whore. Take it off! Take it off NOW!"

Sakura had tears running down her face. "_A-Ano…_"

Meilin shook her by the shoulders. "Why aren't you listening to me? I said this is MINE, not YOURS."

"**Meilin**, that's enough!" Eriol snapped as Takashi appeared behind him seconds later.

"Who is this girl?" Meilin insisted.

"First let go of her," Eriol ordered, stepping forward in warning.

One by one, Meilin removed her dainty fingers, and laboriously turned to Eriol with an angry flare in her dark ruby eyes. Sakura fell to the ground on impact, like deadweight. "Well, who is she?" she started.

Sakura shivered—this girl's fury resembled someone she knew. Sakura rubbed her shoulders where it ached painfully. Meilin had a nice grip there. She squeezed her so hard that her manicured nails actually punctured her flesh. Sakura was honestly sure a purple bruise would show up by tomorrow. Sakura let in a shaky breath; her sight clogged with tears.

'_Why, why, why?'_ she thought, fed up with this treatment. _'Wherever I go, it's always THIS!'_

But in the distance, she saw a door opening, and Syaoran coming out.

His amber eyes widened at the scene.

Meilin kept on screaming and persisting like the spoiled girl she was, but all Sakura heard was her name being called, _'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…'_, as Syaoran darted towards her. There was such an intense apprehension interlaced in his voice and now darkening eyes—such emotions—Sakura smiled faintly at that. This was probably the first person who cared for her, who knew when she was in trouble, who knew when to help her.

"Meilin, stop that now!" Syaoran shouted in all the commotion.

He ran past Meilin as Meilin turned around, disbelief clear on her face. "X-Xiaolang?"

Syaoran stopped before Sakura, wiping the tears off her face. "Are you all right?" he said quietly, the fiery never once leaving his eyes.

Sakura nodded wearily, and for some reason, as if it was a natural instinct, she put her arms around Syaoran's neck as he swoop her up bridal style.

Meilin's mouth hung open, astonished yet infuriated. "Xiaolang!" she barked.

"Not now Meilin," Syaoran said, an eyebrow twitching, exasperated. "You should have called before coming here. It would have been easier for all of us."

"I did, but then… but then…" her cool eyes swept over to Sakura, narrowing, "but then someone hung up on me."

-

-

**Notes:** What now? Another enemy? Ohoho! I'm bad; I'm bad for letting Meilin bully Sakura like that. But it doesn't stop there for our little Sakura. This story is going to be heavy drama soon and less funny. Sry! But I'll try to add funniness to lighten up the angst. And in return, send funny reviews .. **PLZ**!


	5. Morning Mishap

_**Notes:** Yes-Yes, burn all cliffhangers! Grr! But dontcha' think it's a necessity to keep a story interesting? Hehe. It's been over a week since I last updated. I have a good explanation for that. Actually, no I don't—unless you think watching TV for a week is a logical excuse, than no. Haha, jp. But that's okay because I will be .. forgiven? It's not like I disappeared for a month or something, or—okay I'm rambling nonsense. Anywho, lotsa' thankies for my readers. Keep reviewing! Sometimes random reviews are encouraging. O.o Lmao. _

* * *

_**Winter Waltz**_

_Ch: 5_

_Morning Mishap_

It was nighttime, maybe around ten or eleven. Meilin was petulant, of course. She stormed right into her room, slammed the door behind her, and grumpily jumped onto the bed. Her head was buried into the fuzzy texture of her red pillow and she screamed her bloody head off. When a scent of cherry blossoms offended her nose, she growled out loud and furiously flung the pillow to the opposite side of the room.

"Yuck!" Meilin snarled, hopping off the mattress in repulsion. "She even used my bed, dammit!" Her hands bunched up and she did punching motions.

In the midst of her unruly tantrum, the door clicked and opened. Before she had any time to redeem herself, she heard an 'ahem' and then she completely froze in alarm. Meilin reluctantly stared ahead; her expression of triumph suddenly falling when she saw Syaoran meekly glimpsing at her by her door.

"Yea?" she said snappishly, trying not to explode right on the spot as she reordered the things on her table.

Syaoran didn't seem to mind his cousin's aloofness. He understood that she was angry, but it did not faze him at all. He always saw it irrational every time she fussed and screamed, and he saw it best to ignore her when she did. Syaoran presented a straight face that practically shocked Meilin beyond disbelief. "Sakura left a few things in here…"

Meilin shot him a scornful look. "Am I nothing now that she's here? Am I suddenly unwelcome here? Is that stranger of a girl more important than ME, your very own cousin?"

Syaoran sighed in exasperation. "Meilin…" he said.

"No. Don't tell me. I don't want to hear it," Meilin berated.

"Then why are you upset? Yes Sakura hung up on you. But that was an accident and she says she's sorry. But you…" Syaoran sighed again, placing long slim finger on his head. "Meilin, you don't get it, do you?"

Meilin flipped around, a mix of anger and sadness stirring rapidly in her crimson eyes. "Dammit Xiaolang, I do get it. You already told me like a thousand times that she's very unfortunate and whatnot, and that I should lighten up a hell lot for her sake. But… I have feelings too. It seems that you're the one that don't get it."

A dark glint filled Syaoran's eyes— sheer annoyance. Oh the glory, Syaoran had _had_ enough. "You're right. I don't get it. You mind explaining what I don't get then?" came his dry response.

Meilin huffed in a similar annoyance, sharply turning on her heels so that her back was to him, revealing waist length glossy black hair to his strained tiresome eyes. "My tenth birthday… Don't you remember that day?"

Syaoran eyed her suspiciously as his hand fell back to his side. "Not really. Keep going, though. It might spark something."

-

-

There were many rows of presents of different color, shape, and sizes. Everybody was out in the Li backyard where Meilin decided to host her birthday party. There were gigantic half eat cake, frivolous games and activities, music and balloons, and wild children running about the Li's abode in a burlesque of fun and pleasure. The sky was so blue that day, and excitement was all around.

_Meilin clasped her cheeks. "Where's Xiaolang? I want to open his present first."_

"_Mei-chan," came a soft chortle as someone tapped her shoulder from behind. _

_She swirled on her feet, her face brightening up as she saw a grinning Syaoran with a burgundy colored package in hand that he shoved at her. _

"_Go on, open it," he said, amber eyes shining. _

_With gentle—excruciating—movements, Meilin removed the delicate film casing; her eyes widened up with joy. Wrapped in a pastel maroon-based tissue paper was a pale yellow garment embroidered with lotus blossoms here and there—Meilin's symbol, a flower that symbolizes her name. _

"_Xiaolang, it's so pretty! Thank you. B-But, I don't think it'll fit me," she said, tilting her head at him as she examined the nighttime apparel. "It's so big." _

_Syaoran chuckled in amusement. "With time, you'll grow into it," he nudged, patting her head and grabbing several strands of black hair in playful inspection. "When that time comes, you will have a beautiful body that's very feminine and structural. You will be beautiful," he smirked, "You are the only one after all."_

_Sparkles filled Meilin's eyes and she flushed. "Then I will wear it when that time comes and I will wear it beautifully!" she said with all her determination._

_Syaoran grinned. "Aa."_

-

-

Syaoran combed his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I must have forgotten about that," he muttered contritely. "Listen, I'll make it up to you," he said suddenly. "Tomorrow we can head down to Tomoeda Square and I'll buy you something even better than those shabby PJs. You will think nothing of those PJs after this, I promise."

Meilin swerved around, surprise caught easily on her exotic features. "You really mean it?" she squealed.

"I never take back my words," Syaoran said, smirking.

Meilin grinned ecstatically. "Then that's a promise!"

"Fine," he paused. "You make a promise too."

"Anything for you, Xiaolang," she said, eagerly looking at him.

Syaoran's expression changed into that of seriousness, and Meilin was quite aware of it. "Don't be so hard on Sakura, okay? She's faced some difficult situations. And I have a feeling that she's not telling me the whole story. Just make her feel safe and at home, all right?"

Meilin bit her tongue, a crazed look in her eyes—no response.

"Meilin!" Syaoran raised.

Meilin cringed in fright, and then slowly and stubbornly answered, "Oh all right."

Syaoran smiled. "Goodnight, Princess," he whispered lazily, walking around the bed to get to his cousin. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead—just like old times. "I haven't properly greeted you," he said, his yellowish brown eyes meeting her gaze. "Welcome back. I've missed you."

A content smile graced her face. "I've missed you more."

-

-

The next morning started out hectic, at least for Sakura. Since Meilin had taken her room back, Sakura had to use another guestroom in another part of the mansion. Although the room had its fine ornaments and furnished furniture, it lacked coziness and warmth the way a bedroom should feel for an average teen. She was no longer next door to Syaoran's room, or anyone for that matter.

For a moment, Sakura was sleeping soundly. Her pillow was nice and soft; it coaxed her into deeper sleep.

Five .. Four .. Three .. Two .. One .. The alarm clock sounded loudly and so suddenly, Sakura sprung up and looked around hysterically. As she tiredly hit the snooze button, the noise disappeared and was once again restored with nature's calls, like bird's chirping and trees rustling. Wearily, she plopped back down onto the comfortable bed sheets and soft pillow.

"Sakura," a muffled voice sounded outside her door. "Can I come in?"

She rose back up, rubbing her tired eyes. "Hai," she called.

The door opened and a well dressed Syaoran came inside with some sort of folded uniform in his hands. "Here. You will be wearing this today," he said, cracking a faint smile.

Sakura cocked her head. "Eh?"

Syaoran's smile grew. "Today, you'll be attending Tomoeda Private with me and Meilin. Seijuu High is a two hours drive from here. So Mother thought it'd be more convenient if you just went to my school." He gave her a worried look, "Only if that's okay with you?"

Green eyes glimpsed over to him, and with a sleepy gesture, she nodded and smiled indirectly. "Arigatou Li-san. You and your family have done so much," she clasped her hand and bowed slightly, "I'm already a burden and I don't want to trouble you guys any more than I have already. So I will follow through to any future plans you make from here then on."

He nodded in awe. "Aa," he responded.

For some reason, standing in a room with her in the bliss of morning felt strange. Under the gleaming sunlight, he began to notice her green eyes taking lighter hues. Her lightly tanned skin seemed even more radiant than he last remember—he did recall her paleness, but that was probably due from the cold. She also had sun kissed hair akin to that of crimped silk. Through his irrelevant observation, he began to notice that a couple of buttons from her nightdress—Meilin's PJs were exchanged for this one—were undone.

He gritted his teeth as he caught a nice view of the gentle curves of her cleavage, which unconsciously made him guess what breast size she was—he WAS a guy, mind you. _'Hn… full B. No, looks like a full C. Looks pretty… No, no, NO! Stop that. You are not a PERV. You are a gentleman and not like the rest of the male population. You know better than that, dammit! I really do! Grrhahhh!' _He flinched._ 'Great. Now she's looking at you weird. Shut up and stop talking to yourself… Say something to her now!' _

When his eyes connected with Sakura's questioning ones, he suddenly tore away. "Um… uh… Did you sleep well?" he said hesitantly, by all means of reparation.

"Hai. Very well," she said with poignant eyes.

Syaoran scratched the back of his head. "That's good. Well… er… I'll put this here." He placed her uniform on a spare table, and turned back to her. "Um… you can brush your teeth and shower. There's a bathroom right down the hall. Just take a left and you'll see a table with a vase of fake flowers to the right side of the door. That's the bathroom," he sputtered quickly before dashing to the door, leaving her in misunderstanding.

Shrugging, she got out of bed and picked up the black uniform with red stripes. Her heart fluttered as she felt the pricy fabric. _'I'm going to a new school,' _she thought, _'I'm finally going to start over.'_

-

-

Standing in front of the bathroom, Sakura was just about to grab the handle until the door suddenly flew open, knocking Sakura off her feet. She covered her face as fog and heat escaped the room and surrounded her. Meilin strutted outside the bathroom with a towel draped around her slim frame and another towel wrapped around her drenched hair. She didn't realize Sakura was on the floor and nearly tripped. Unable to move back in time, she fell over Sakura, flat on her face.

"Fuck! That hurts!" Meilin slandered.

Sakura rubbed the sore hand Meilin accidentally stepped on. Ignoring her own pain, she bowed quickly. "Meilin Li-san," she said as if pleading for dear life, "gomen ne. Ne?"

Meilin scrunched up her expression, and opened her mouth to say something that'd bring Sakura on the verge of tears, but then she saw Syaoran turning a corner, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes as he scampered towards them.

'_Don't be hard on Sakura, okay?'_ the voice inside of her head said. Meilin groaned and lent out a hand. "Come on. Get up."

Sakura's eyes widened as the hand was opened in front of her. She carefully placed her hand onto Meilin's palm. Growling in irritation, Meilin dragged her up. "Go on. Use the damn room." She didn't want Syaoran to catch Sakura looking like a pigeon with a broken wing. He'd obviously dart right over to comfort her, regardless that she was hurt herself. Furthermore, it just sickened her.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at the both of them but shrugged it off as he resumed in his direction.

Meilin sighed in relief and then roughly shoved Sakura into the room as she followed Syaoran. "Xiaolang! Wait! Walk me to my room?"

Sakura peeked through the door and saw Meilin scuttled towards Syaoran as he waited for her. She looked away in discontent and then closed the bathroom door. As Meilin ran to Syaoran, he suddenly asked her, sparing a warning glance, "Were you nice?"

Forcing a smile, she replied, "Yes."

-

-

Sakura left the bathroom wearing her new uniform. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her skirt and fixed her red bowtie. Finding a satisfaction in her trim and pristine appearance, she scurried downstairs and into the kitchen where Syaoran and Meilin were seated having breakfast.

Syaoran smiled. "Sit down, Sakura. Have some breakfast."

A gentle smile found its way onto Sakura's face. "I'm not hungry."

'_Pssht. Anorexic.'_ Meilin thought, rolling her eyes to which Syaoran thankfully didn't catch.

"At least have some toast," Syaoran insisted. "You need plenty of energy to start off the morning."

Syaoran passed Sakura a plate of toast, and Sakura took it gratefully. She bowed slightly and then began to quickly much up her toast, nearly choking in the process. Sakura coughed, grasping her throat lightly as she spotted a grin glued to Syaoran's face. "Want orange juice too?" he said teasingly.

Looking semi aggravated, Meilin slapped her hands on the table and stood up noisily. "Let's go. I don't want to be late on my first day."

Ignoring Meilin's crude reaction, Syaoran handed Sakura a glass of orange juice while pulling a backpack over his shoulder. He smiled towards her, tilting his head back as he secretly watched her gulp down the drink. Sakura wiped her face with the back of her hands, looking towards Syaoran almost shyly.

"Hello?" Meilin nearly screamed.

Syaoran wrinkled his nose at her. "All right. Let's go."

Sakura put down her empty glass and saw Meilin marching out the door in what seemed like disappointment. Sadness flitted across her feature and she shook it off. "Hai!" she said, giving Syaoran her best smile so he wouldn't be concerned.

They headed out the front door, where Wei waited by the black limousine, holding the door open for them. Meilin climbed in first and Sakura followed as Syaoran hopped in last. Once they were seated inside, the door shut and Wei entered the driver's side.

Tomoeda Private wasn't as far as Sakura imagined. It was actually close. Through the tinted window, Sakura saw students scurrying about in a combination of fear and excitement when the limo pulled in front of the school. Of course, Sakura would know of the cause. In Tomoeda Private, even throughout neighboring cities and towns, Syaoran Li was admired and loved amongst the schoolgirls, and seeing the limo that Syaoran was obviously in, prompted to a very crowded street filled with fan-dazed girls.

For some odd reason, Sakura couldn't help but frown.

"What's with the long face?" Syaoran asked, looking across from her since he was sitting on the other side, across from her.

Sakura looked at him tentatively. "Mmh… just feeling a bit nervous."

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding, grinning. "Oh okay. Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Iie. It's fine. I can manage," her green eyes shimmered at him, "and I don't want you to be late."

Meilin glared the whole time as the two spoke. She 'hmpted' and crossed her arms in contempt while she peered furiously at all the fan girls who had prying eyes on the limo, hoping for Syaoran to come out. Meilin rolled her eyes, grasping on Syaoran's arm. "Xiaolang, don't these obsessed girls sicken you at all?"

Syaoran gradually moved away, pulling his backpack over his shoulder as he prepared to exit the limo. He stuck his tongue out at Meilin. "Not at all because they make me feel so loved!" Meilin grimaced, making Syaoran chuckle as he disappeared outside. He jogged up the first couple of steps; his backpack swaying whilst a large crowd of girls following behind his trail.

Meilin fumed, making clawing motions in the air. Her face scrunched up as she caught emerald eyes glancing at her. "What are you looking at? Go already!"

Sakura bit her lips and scurried outside. While keeping a delicate hand over one eye to block out strong sunlight, she ambled towards the bold imposing building known as Tomoeda Private, or how she saw it, resembled an imperial palace. This prestigious school most likely accepted only rich people or the academically gifted. Yelen Li probably had to fight with the school's administrators to get Sakura accepted also, but then again, it was Yelen Li.

Though the school was very nice, Sakura's intuition told her it was filled with snobby preppy teens that had no care for the world. At least, that was her first impression. These starry eyed girls much rather stare at Syaoran all day rather than study for exams. Sakura lowered her head, painfully aware of how the girls looked down on her so despicably—they saw her come from the limo after all. Sakura ducked her head in shame. Perhaps the rumors would start now; Sakura's brows creased.

"Yo! Slut! Who the heck are you?" a girl hissed at Sakura's direction.

Sakura was walking down the hall, mentally growing smaller and smaller as they all glared. So much of them did. Syaoran was nowhere to be seen. Not even Eriol or Takashi could come to her aid. She was all by herself as her new classmates mocked and bullied her.

"What's your business here anyhow, Slutbag?" another girl growled out as Sakura cringed.

A strand of hair fell into her eyes, but she didn't have the courage to push it behind her ears. She refused to look at all the death glares that surrounded her. Though she pretended not to mind, every single word shot at her was like a bullet piercing her heart—it stung, it really did sting badly.

"Yea bitch… Coming out of nowhere, you think you have the right to be near him? To breathe his damn air? To **REPLACE** me?"

Sakura twitchingly froze. She looked up, and instantly met blazing hot red eyes.

Meilin made a nasty face and pushed her so hard her back smacked against the opposite lockers. "You don't belong here. You're poor shit. Just leave," she said venomously.

Sakura's eyes widened almost deliriously, as she gawked in pure disbelief.

The tears were coming; she could feel it because it burned. She touched her cheeks—wetness—yes, she was in fact crying. No one should see her like this; she wouldn't allow it.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself to block out every word. She walked a little quicker than before. They all spat cruel words at her, and it bothered her okay. Sakura breathed in a shaky breath and opened a door to what seemed like an empty classroom. She closed it shut—locking it. With her back facing the door, Sakura found it safe to let the tears escape her misty eyes, letting it glide down her reddening cheeks. Her heart was thudding fast and painfully, making her gasp desperately for air.

This was just like her old school. They all made fun of her as if there were something wrong with her. There _was_ something wrong with her, but, they didn't know her secret. She didn't want them to know. It should always be hidden in the back of her mind, in the depths of her aching heart. It was shame, disgrace, and humiliation—far worse than how she was treated now. But…

Sakura dried her eyes with the back of her sleeves, softly mumbling to herself. "I won't let this happen again. The past will not repeat itself," she hiccupped, "It won't."

The bell rang, and the classroom she stayed in remained empty.

Her back slid against the door as she balled up her fists, covering her eyes as more tears gently fell, traveling down the back of her thumb.

-

-

Notes: Hm. I think if Syaoran comes to the rescue, it will put a smile on your face. Cross your fingers pplz cuz' I'm not sure if that's happening. But someone gotz to cheer Sakura up. Ohohoho—my, that's a funny word. I wish I could chat some more on this column aka 'notes' but I really don't know what else to say but… (drum rolls)… …REVIEW:D


	6. Long, Long Day

_**Notes:** Wahhh! —Spins in chair— my hit's count has skyrocketed. Hehe. And to The Angels' Princess: my apologies! I did not realize I made Sakura a freeloader. But it's only been three days. So all can be mended for, ne…? I'll try to close all loose gaps. Again, Toru will make his appearance eventually. Now smile! —I updated. xDD_

_**Winter Waltz**_

_Ch: 6_

_Long, Long Day_

—_Sakura's Pov_—

I heard the bell. Yeah, I was late for class.

Because of my spiteful new classmates, I didn't report to the office and grab my schedule like I was supposed to. But I wasn't blaming them or anything; their harshness was to be expected. I knew something like this would happen, deep inside me, I knew it'd come sooner or later. Come on… Me… _a pathetic worthless nobody_… with Syaoran Li… _a rich popular and good-looking junior of Tomoeda Private_… That was unacceptable!

It would tick off even the lightest of all tempers. I was seen as a hated virus, a disease, a mismatch puzzle—being part of no one's clique, and obviously, I didn't fit in with this rich preppy school. Everybody here was judgmental. How stupid of me to believe that I could start over here. If anything, my life couldn't have gotten anymore worse.

I covered my face, stuck in brooding.

"Hey you… You there in the corner…"

I glanced up, watching warily.

The figure gave me an unfathomable expression. "You locked the door, right?"

My mind boggled for a second. Oops. No wonder the class seemed kind of empty. "Um. About that…" I trailed, rummaging my mind for a possible excuse.

He shook his head, requiring not an answer from me. "It's all right. I came through another door." He paced across the room towards a space accommodated with various green plant species. He picked up a pinkish white orchard plant, and observed it thoroughly. Placing the brown pot back in place, he took notes on a clipboard.

"So," the mysterious stranger said out of the blue, placing his pen down as he looked at me curiously. "Who are you?

I flinched from where I sat, my back to the door. His silvery violet eyes passed from me and back to another precious plant pot, engaging in yet another meticulous examination. "Sorry to intrude," I responded, rising to a standing position. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm a new student here and… I sorta' got lost." _–not really!_ But it was much better than telling him that I ran into a random classroom crying hysterically because I was being picked on. That'd be pathetic, even though it was the truth.

"Really?" a funny expression I couldn't read crossed his face. "There's a sign on every hall and every floor that points out directions."

I laughed nervously, slapping my kneecap. "I must have overlooked them. Hehe…"

"All of them?" he questioned, partly amused and partly uninterested.

"Hai," I said feebly, mentally slapping myself.

He let out a soft childish snicker. "No need to lie, Kinomoto-san. I heard them bothering you in the halls," he said, giving me a brief look to which I halted at. "Anyways, stick around all you want. Our class is really small; it's only Daidouji-san and I who enrolled for Botany Class. You'd be okay here. Daidouji-san is nice. Just don't intrude with our plants."

I flushed in embarrassment and imagined stabbing myself with a dagger._ 'Nooo! He heard them calling me names!'_' I shook the thoughts away, and finally spoke up, seeing as the silence was even worse and killing me. "Ah, arigatou—ehh…?"

"Yue Tsukishiro," he replied.

'_Tsukishiro…?'_ I thought, familiar with the last name. I clasped my hands. "Yes. Arigatou Tsukishiro-san!"

After some time, he looked over to me, flexing his shoulders back a bit, and smiling uncomfortably at me. "Don't you find my silvery white hair strange?" he asked, tapping his pen thoughtfully.

I didn't really noticed his hair color until now because he had been standing in the shadows most of the time. Wow! It almost looked completely white to me. But I didn't think it deterred his good-looking qualities. I actually thought it was an added bonus to his appeal. I shook my head at him. "No, not at all. Why?"

He chuckled slightly. "I used to see people stare and point at me. They've called me strange, weird, an alien. But later people have accepted me…" His eyes darkened. "Well, after finding out I had tons of money. They are so materialistic. I avoided them all. Normally, I would have thrown you out of this room, but… You were crying, weren't you?"

I flushed at his question or more of a statement rather. "What are you trying to say?" I asked.

He proceeded to study his plants before responding. When he did, his words hit me like a ton of bricks. "Well, we both can relate," he said.

Amazement revealed itself from my eyes; I couldn't believe it. Tsukishiro-san actually tried to relate… to me? My condition was worse than his; my secret had physically sickened me before. I was not at his level, and I didn't deserve to be. But then again, how would he know what I've been through? Did he have a stepsister, or should I boldly say, a stepbrother, who constantly touched his private parts without his consent?

That was a rare possibility. I'd have to think differently on that.

But then again, it felt good when he said that. Maybe I was something. Just maybe.

"Arigatou," I thanked again.

-

-

Tomoyo Daidouji flipped dark raven curls behind her shoulders as she speed walked to class. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the flirtatious punk, lingered on her trails, plotting to steal a kiss from her. Eriol tried to be sneaky, hiding behind trash bins, and pulling students in front of him every time his lovely Daidouji turned around, scanning the area behind her with sparkling amethyst eyes. Tomoyo placed a tired hand on her forehead when she caught a glimpse of Eriol failing to grab a passing student in time.

"Hiiragizawa-san, you'll be late too," she scolded.

"Impossible Daidouji-san. I have study hall first block," he said impishly, dodging a slap from a big girl he accidentally grabbed onto for blockage.

Tomoyo giggled softly, and reached for the door. After what seemed like hours of prying and kicking, she pulled back and scratched her head. "Funny…" she said, puzzled. "The door's locked. It's never been locked before."

Though she knocked and slammed her hand on the door, no noise could pass the soundproof room, bearing in mind it was built that way to avoid noise pollution that could damaged a plant's growth. Tomoyo peeked through the small rectangular glass and waved with all her might, desperate to grab Yue's attention, who was currently watering the plants. Not even the girl sitting in the desk with her head on the table, whom Tomoyo just noticed now, could detect Tomoyo's painstaking effort to grab either's attention.

Tomoyo was obviously bothered being locked outside with the drooling Eriol, helpless no doubt. She couldn't accept the door being locked, considering it NEVER WAS. So big deal… Tomoyo had a severe case of OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder), and was a perfectionist at heart—straight 'A' student, class president, a participant of many extracurricular activity, and role model to little girls. With this problem—err—gift, she must solve this situation right away.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo's twitching eye. "Erm… Daidouji-san? Are you feeling well?"

"Shh. I'm concocting a plan." Her eyes suddenly gleamed mischievously.

-

-

Moments later…

**BOOMM!**

All eyes suddenly moved towards the loud ruckus. Sakura picked up her head, recognizing Eriol lying on top of a broken door in a cloud of dust and cement particles. A tall slim girl hopped over him and entered the room, surveying the vicinity in extreme skepticism. Somehow, despite the abrasive intrusion, Tomoyo greeted her plant grower partner in her usual sweet-soft voice.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yue-kun. Have you started the experiment without me?"

Yue, on the other hand, looked indifferent. "Of course. You're an hour late. Why wouldn't I?"

Meanwhile, Eriol was patting himself clean. "Hullo Sakura. I see you're taking… BOTANY? Why the heck are you take BOTANY?" he exclaimed in mere bafflement.

Tomoyo hit the topside of Eriol's head. "Hey, for your information, Botany is a very interesting and very educating class with lots of freedom."

Eriol 'pshht', and then said, "All you do is watch plants and take notes all day. It's like watching and waiting for a kettle of water to boil, except, it'll take weeks for that to happen. Kekekeh… WEEKS!" he snickered.

"Out!" Tomoyo pointed to the door in agitation.

Eriol scurried off, yelling in the hall, "Yue-san, I'm going over Yamazaki's house today. Don't forget to pick me up like last time! Agh—"

"Hiiragizawa-san!" Terada-sensei interrogated. "Skipping my class again?"

"B-But Terada-sensei. It's only study hall!" Eriol reasoned.

Tomoyo made a grab for the door, wanting to slam it shut, but all she felt was air. She realized the door was broken and she was standing on top of it with her expensive heels. She rubbed her temples, looking at Sakura wearily. "Sorry about that," she mumbled. Her eyes suddenly widened as she recognized the girl before her. "Sakura-chan!" She marched right over, enveloping the girl in an almighty hug. "It really is you! Ohohoho," she giggled. "My, you're different. You're so quiet! Come on, talk! I want you to tell me everything!"

Sakura blushed. Tomoyo smiled. "You don't remember me, do you?" She put an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Well, let me refresh your memories…"

-

-

_Sometimes when the city life was a bit too much, Sakura, Touya, and their father would visit a park in the outskirts of Tokyo. There they took pleasant walks, do a little sightseeing, and while Fujitaka and Touya rested on benches, Sakura would be playing in a little sandbox. With a bucket in hand, she scooped up all the sand, panting in the labor as the bucket was very heavy for her small frame._

_Out of nowhere, someone uttered, "Kawaii."_

"_Hoe?" Sakura blinked, looking around. She had heard that voice so many times before, but she never saw the person because that person was always hiding. Shrugging, Sakura resumed pouring sand into the bucket for the next construction of her tower. _

_She wiped the sweat off her forehead._

"_Weee! Kawaii! Kawaii! KAWAII!" the voice said again, also out of nowhere._

_Sakura looked to her right, catching glimpse of a girl in braids who quickly ducked back into the bushes. "Hey," Sakura shouted out. "Come out of there!"_

_The figure popped up from hiding, making Sakura fall back in surprise. "Hihi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," the girl grinned. "Let's be friends kawaii little person."_

-

-

"Do you remember now? That's how we first met! My, your appearance hasn't changed a bit! You're still kawaii!" Sakura sweat dropped as Tomoyo hugged her even tighter. Just as Tomoyo was about to continue, the second bell rang. "Whoopee, class's over! Come on Saku-chan, I'll walk you to your next class," she exclaimed.

Sakura scowled at that. "I need to pick up my schedule first."

"Okay. Let's get it together," Tomoyo beamed.

Sakura turned towards Yue, waving at him. "See you around Tsukishiro-san," she said as Tomoyo pulled her out the door.

The boy smiled frailly and raised his hand as a goodbye gesture.

As the girls enter the hallway, a flood of students rushed passed them. They spun around, staring at Sakura, wondering why she was with their glorious Daidouji-san. Shock, mistrust, and even anger were evident in their stance. Those people who glared at Sakura were Tomoyo's followers and also Syaoran's fan girls. To put it briefly, they were the same girls who whispered blasphemy about Sakura, except Meilin wasn't part of the group.

Sakura pursed her lips, stepping almost behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo pushed the timid girl in front of her, holding her down by the shoulders. She glowered at all her 'supposed' followers, anger seething from her eyes at how Sakura was being treated. "Girls, what is this? Is this how you behave to a new student?" Her followers continued staring, some even brushing their feet off the ground in uncertainty. "Well?" Tomoyo pressed.

Highly respecting their dear Daidouji-san, the girls relinquished their fierce look and bowed, whispering their apologies. "Gomen, gomen Daidouji-san. Gomen Kinomoto-san…"

Tomoyo smiled, grasping onto Sakura's shoulder. "Now come on, let's get that schedule of yours."

-

-

After receiving her schedule, it turned out Sakura was never late for her first block class since it happened to be a study hall. No such teacher would rap at her for being late for study hall! Except maybe Terada-sensei… However, for second block, Sakura had English, and her permanent seat was behind Meilin Li. But luckily, Meilin behaved that day under the teacher's keen eyes. Third block was a cooking class and she had Eriol and Takashi as her cooking partners.

Even though Syaoran was a grade higher than she was, he was in her math class for fourth block, the last class for the day. It was a mixed class, fortunately.

The next day, she would have Biology, Gym, History, and Art.

Sakura looked up at the snow filled sky, breathing in the chilly air. _'Finally…' _she thought, relieved. '_The day is over,' _

Just then, Tomoyo appeared next to her. "Hey, you promise you'll go to the mall with me."

Sakura stumbled back. "Eh?"

"Sakura!" shouted another voice.

Sakura saw Syaoran running up to her. Her heart instantly fluttered but then depleted when his fan girls sent her evil death glares. She sweat dropped and suddenly looked away. Disregarding his furious fan girls, Syaoran stopped in front of the two girls, a sheepish smile claiming his lips as he greeted both girls.

He tried to catch Sakura's eyes as he head was lowered. "So, Sakura, how was your day?"

Sakura blinked, wondering if she should tell him about how her morning began. She bit the inside of her lips as earlier recollections came to her—_'Everybody taunted me, even Meilin was being terrible. And… And…'_—"It was great." She smiled halfheartedly. "Couldn't have been any better."

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed. He felt as if Sakura wasn't being true to herself. He sensed a type of discomfort as she talked on, but brushed it aside when a smile presented itself on her pretty features. He adjusted his black backpack, still watching her placid expression. "Well…" he said shyly. "You… wanna' go home now?"

Tomoyo stepped in between them. "Sorry but I'm going to borrow Sakura-chan for today! I have your number, so I'll call you back when I'm willing to return her—Toodles!" she exclaimed, dragging Sakura away.

Syaoran scowled as the information seeped in. He lifted his hand, opposing Tomoyo's interjection. "Wait a minute." But—Another hand latched onto his. He scoffed at the unwanted contact and then glared at the owner of the hand. "M-Meilin…" he said frustratingly. "You shouldn't be holding my hand like that. We are cousins."

She guffawed in its irony—because she never saw him as a cousin. "Silly Xiao. You promise you'll take me down to Tomoeda Square."

Syaoran plucked her arm off him and then sighed. "Right. Okay. Let's go," he mumbled all too quickly, absently watching Tomoyo steal Sakura to who knows where. The girls were chatting and laughing. Only, Syaoran wished he was laughing and chatting with them. But instead, he was stuck to fend on his own in Meilin's company. Grumbling to himself, he took Meilin's _hand_ and pulled her with him, contradicting himself. "Hurry up. I have other things to do."

He suddenly paused when luminescent green eyes peered back at him.

He vaguely felt something at the moment their eyes searched one another.

-

-

**Notes:** Not much Syaoran and Sakura interactions, but I wanted to introduce some other characters before the real drama sets in. Haha, none of you thought Yue would be in the story, right? Well, he is cuz' I lubberz Yue lots! Ohoho—Gosh I lub that word. But I still want to introduce other characters, but they will be minor characters, all right?

Just wondering… would you guys want a lemon in future chapters?


	7. Can You Smile?

**Notes:** Anyways, I've decided to add a lemon in future chapters. Well maybe. Hm. Maybe not? Maybe, maybe. As long as it is appropriate, then it will be applied. As for this chapter, I've made it extra long. I've also sorta' changed the formatting of the story, if you know what I mean. If you view my stupid, childish profile, then you'll understand that I'm talking about the 'format' issue. If not, then excuse my randomness because it wasn't important to bring up anyways. Ack! I'm pretty sleepy. If I look back to this again, I'd probably slap myself for writing things completely unrelated to the story. Which reminds me: please excuse any possible error. I've been anxiously writing and revising that I haven't had time for editing. Me sleepy, mind you! Let me go to sleep! …Here's your update!

-

-

_**Winter Waltz  
**__Ch: 7  
__Can You Smile?_

-

-

Syaoran yawned; it had been well over TWO hours since Meilin started to scavenge every store on the block.

He was bored out of his mind, of course. Who wouldn't be—if forced …to tag along?

Once again, Syaoran eyeballed the clock stuck on the wall over the cashier's counter, and groaned. It had been far too long, yet, the Chinese girl hadn't found a thing she would want to buy and cherish for the rest of her life, and exceeding. Jumping to his feet, he quickly scanned his area, glowering as several female bystanders ogled at him, visibly enraptured by his precarious attractiveness.

Covering up his uneasiness, he started to whistle an offbeat tune, leisurely walking down the aisle where he spotted Meilin by some clothes' racks. He came up to her, making a face. "Are you done yet?" he muttered. Red glossed lips smiled. Meilin turned, holding up a scarlet colored sweater toward his view. _'Hn? Skimpy. Form Fitting._' Syaoran's nostrils instantly flared. _'…Open cleavage. Yikes!'_ He snarled, menacingly pointing at the vile red garb. "Meilin! You are not getting that! Absolutely not!"

So… he was overprotective. Big deal. Meilin pouted, finding his outburst irritable. "If you don't like it then YOU pick something out for me."

Syaoran smacked his head in frustration. "Hello! I'm a guy! I don't choose for women," he said in exasperation.

"But Xiaooo, you promised a gift. It won't be a proclaimed gift unless you choose it," she whined. There was an earnest look in her ruby eyes, which made him feel direly pitiful. His hands reached out toward the racks and he began flipping through. Meilin beamed. "THANK YOU! You're the BEST!"

Syaoran mumbled out something that sounded like: "Yea, yea. Okay, okay." This emphasized his reluctance. Seriously, what if his guy friends were to walk in right now and find him near a rack of girly clothes? …He'd be ratted out for being a queer-ass for sure! And THAT being Syaoran's worst fears of all.

A couple of minutes passed of tireless ransacking when Syaoran stopped in pursuit, noticing a winter jacket of some sort. He smiled perplexingly, taking the garment from the rack, and observing it. It was a pastel pink color with a large, pink hood, narrow white sleeves with widened cuffs, and pockets and buttons in proper tasteful places. In that moment, he thought of cherry blossoms, green eyes, and silken honey-brown hair. _…Sakura._

'_Sakura would look good in this,'_ he unconsciously thought. _'It looks like a perfect fit, and I think she likes pink. I should buy this...'_ He shook his head rapidly, unsure as to why indiscriminate thoughts conveyed his mind. _'That was weird. Very weird.'_ It was strange how such chic wintry apparel would remind him so much of Sakura. Perhaps it was the coloring, pink, or-or the smell. It DID smell like cherry blossoms coincidentally. No, no, no! This should be for MEILIN!

He shoved the jacket at Meilin. "Here."

Meilin scowled. "Ew. It's ugly."

Syaoran's breath stopped short. _'…Ugly?'_ "Really?" he asked hoarsely.

"Trust me, Xiao, no girl on earth would want to wear this crap."

She did not just say that. Syaoran's eyes darkened.

Suddenly, two girls screamed out Meilin's name. Meilin recognized them as Aya Matsui and Kate Goto, her close acquaintances. Meilin squealed, clapping her hands. "Aya! Goto-san!" The girls ran to each other in small, quick steps to exchange girly hugs and kisses. Syaoran shrunk back on impulse. He knew these girls to be the bitchiest amongst the popular crew. He never understood why Meilin chose to be around a crowd of amazingly bitchy people, but he never confronted her about it, since he wasn't one to interfere.

"Oh you brought Li-sempai along," Aya, the fake blonde, responded flirtatiously as Kate merely stared with starry eyes.

Syaoran grunted insensitively, narrowing his eyes. "Excuse me ladies," he abruptly cut in. "I'll be heading to the men's room. Please don't follow." He turned sharply to leave as Meilin watched, horrified, finding his behavior a bit off, as this never did happen before. She always portrayed him as a kind, loving gentleman, as her knight in shining armors holding a bouquet of roses at her feet.

She stomped her foot. "X-Xiaolang," Meilin retorted.

"I'll be right back."

Today just wasn't his day. He didn't know why he felt so mad, so awful and anxious. Forget being polite, like he always was. He didn't feel like dealing with Meilin's horrible friends. It was about time he took things in his own hands, and refused to stay. (So what?) Was it his fault he secretly despised every single girl who belonged to Meilin's clique. It had been annoying enough that they were the wildest, obsessed, and demented horde out of all the fan girls in his fan base.

If he hadn't left, who knew what would happen. Sure the groping, teasing and drooling would follow up. But what would he do? Would he crack? Kick? Punch? Slap?

Syaoran sulked, quickly wandered away from the group, and could care less about his discourteous exit.

Kate placed her hands on her hips, glaring in disgust. "RUDE much? Something happened?"

"Yah. He totally forgot to greet us," Aya added dryly. "What gives?"

Meilin pursed her lips. "He was probably tired when he got out of school. I guess I should've picked a different date to go to the mall," she said, frowning.

"AS IF! I bet it's that Kinomoto bitch's fault. Ever since she came into his life for who knows when and how long, he's been acting totally out of it, avoiding us all like we don't exist! Man, if I could get a hold of that Kinomoto chick, I'd totally beat her to a BLOODY PULP. Seriously, Meilin, I heard that poor bitch was living with the Lis. How'd that make you feel? TERRIBLE, I bet! She's probably seducing her way up to the top to steal all their fortune. Man, the NERVE of HER!" Aya nagged, huffing and wringing her fingers.

"Whatever," she quickly stated. "It doesn't bother me." But it did bother her. As much as Meilin dreaded it, Aya was right, or so she thought. Usually she never listened to Aya's mind boggling assumptions; she was a stupid, dense blonde with a brain the size of a peanut. But Meilin was feeling vulnerable. So she listened as reluctant as she was, and Aya had made it painfully clear that Sakura Kinomoto was now her number one problem. If she didn't act now, she might lose Syaoran forever.

-

-

Tomoyo quickly moved across each clothes' rack, picking out a white flower designed camisole and flared denim jeans, all in which had designer labels. "Here. Try this on!" She handed Sakura the item of clothing. Meagerly, Sakura checked the first price tag, her eyes nearly popping out of their socket as she saw how expensive it was. She checked the other one, and was close to fainting.

"I can't afford this. Perhaps we should try a different store? Or another similar brand?" For all she knew, a different product of the same design could be bargain priced.

"I've said it, and I'll say it again: I will pay for you. You don't have to worry about money mess."

Sakura sweat dropped. "That's too selfless of you," she muttered, dropping her head.

The girl 'ohoho' and shoved Sakura into the ladies' fitting room. Sakura tried on the clothes with reluctance. As she glanced up at the mirror, she froze—eyeing herself in astonishment. The outfit, surprisingly, looked quite surreal on her. She never knew she had such a body with legs, hips, and a bosom, for she never wore such clothes that enunciated her curvaceous figure in the first place.

Her clothes had always been a little on the baggy side, that kept womanly parts hidden for all eyes left to imagine. She refused to catch a member of the opposite sex's attention, or Toru for that matter. "You done yet?" Tomoyo crooned. Sakura immediately turned away from the mirror. She didn't realize she had been staring at herself for that long. She stepped out, feeling a little insecure.

She didn't expect Tomoyo to pounce her that very second. "Wah! You are SO buying that outfit and wearing it to my party!"

Sakura drew back, skeptical. "Party?"

"HAI. It's a slumber party, actually. You, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and the rest are invited. They're pretty much a friendly bunch. It's in a week. So you better come!"

Smiling, she handed Sakura another pair of costly leggings, denim skirts, and a pink and white striped polo, pushing Sakura into the changing room once again.

-

-

Through with shopping, and dragging nearly twenty-five bags from ten different stores they shopped at, Sakura and Tomoyo retired at the food court. Everything belonged to Sakura, only, she didn't pay a cent. She would have if Tomoyo hadn't been so 'selfless' and 'pressuring'. Approximately two hours were spent that evening. Sitting in one of the food court's chairs, Sakura let her mind drift off to the afternoon when school was over.

Standing at the school's front with Tomoyo and Syaoran, when Tomoyo wanted to hangout, and when Syaoran wanted to go home. Sakura's first decision was to go home with Syaoran. It would've been suitable that way because she wanted to get to know Syaoran better, considering she was living in his wealthy family's mansion. But she hadn't had time to respond when Tomoyo pulled her away. Though she would have still politely declined, if only Meilin hadn't shown up, sliding against Syaoran, holding his hand.

"_Yea Bitch…" the voice spited. "Coming out of nowhere, you think you have the right to be near him? To breathe his damn air?" The voice suddenly cracked. "To REPLACE me?" _

So here she was with Tomoyo, not that she was a nuisance. If anything, Tomoyo had been one of the most hospitable people out there alongside Syaoran.

'_Syaoran…' _She grimaced, but then felt a pair of worried amethyst eyes on her. Her lips tugged up into a faint, enlightening smile, though she felt terrible in truth. "I want to repay you for everything. You must have spent 800 dollars on me. So I decide on getting a job."

"Oh no, no Saku-chan! You don't need a job. I've got everything covered for you…"

"—It's not only you. It's also the Li Family. Yelen Li-san said I could stay for as long as I wanted at no cost whatsoever, but still, it wouldn't feel right to give absolutely nothing in return. I've been living under their care for over three days, and it's been on my mind since day one, you know."

Tomoyo jumped up in her seat. "Wah Saku-chan… do you really speak the truth of Yelen Li-sama? Let me rephrase. I heard she was a stern, cold woman who criticizes often, from what my mother had said from doing business with her at the jumpstart of their careers. To have Yelen-Li-sama invite you into her house is something amazing—unbelievable."

"Really? I think she's the opposite of what you just said."

"Saku-chan! You. Are. LivingwiththeLis! No costs! It's like laaa!" She blushed. "Not that… uh… …NO OFFENSE!"

An amused expression covered Sakura's face. "It's kinda' bizarre, I know, Tomoyo-chan. Yelen-san said that a compensation is not necessary because I've done more than I could have realized. She has her reasons, and preferred not to tell me straightaway. At least, not just yet…" Sakura mumbled absently, shrugging.

"Maybe there's no reason. Maybe… you're just lucky, Saku-chan."

"Lucky?" Sakura shrugged again. "Maybe." With an elbow propped on the table, Sakura gripped the bottom of her chin, letting her eyes absentmindedly roam around the food court where it was filled with people chatting, eating, and resting. Just by the ice-cream stand, Sakura spotted two boys quarreling. Her mouth fell open, recognizing the boys.

-

-

Takashi turned to the ice-cream man, pleading. "Can't you just accept the hundred dollar bill?"

"I'm sorry. I can't break that large bill. Either a nickel or scram."

Takashi clasped his hands at Eriol, begging. "Just spare me a nickel! …Please!"

Eriol crossed his arms. "If you didn't put all your coins into the arcade, you wouldn't be so dead coin-broke!"

"Hiiragizawa-sama!" Takashi whimpered, stomping his feet to the ground, and pointing at the unpaid triple scooped vanilla/chocolate/strawberry ice-cream cone with chocolate sprinkles on top dripping all over the ice-cream man's hand. "Pleeaassee! My ice cream's melting!"

Eriol grumbled and fessed up the five cent. "Here. Now you owe me four-hundred and fifty-four dollars and forty-FIVE cents!"

Takashi nodded impatiently, accepted the coin, paid the worker, and received his partly melted ice-cream. He started licking all around the cone to stop the dripping, happily grinning on ends despite Eriol's haughty glares due to the hefty amount of money Takashi now owed him. "Hey," Yamazaki blurted through noisy licks. "Is that Sakura waving to us?" Eriol looked over, and instead of seeing Sakura, he saw his beautiful Daidouji-san, leaning back in her chair with legs crossed.

He smiled dreamily. "I see Daidouji-san!" he sang, prancing over to where Tomoyo was seated. "Oi Daidouji-san, what a coincidence, eh?" Tomoyo bit her lip. Eriol propped himself next to her, pushing his chair close to her so that their seats touched. "So Daidouji-san… shall we start our date now?—Ooh! What is that intoxicating perfume you're wearing?"

Tomoyo's eyebrows drooped. "It's a new fragrance…"

Takashi chuckled, flicking Sakura's hair up as he walked passed her, taking his seat. "Sakura," he said playfully. "Wanna' lick my ice cream?"

Sakura nervously edged away. "No thanks," she muttered.

"You sure?" He smirked, holding out his cone. "It tastes really good! I mean seriously. There's no word to describe such creamy texture and such sweetness." The melting ice cream was raised up to her face, threatening to spill all over her arms and thighs, which fortunately, missed every time by a centimeter as Takashi waved his hand all around.

"She's SURE you dimwitted fag," Eriol yelled across the table, incessantly pushing his chair closer to Tomoyo as she did the opposite, skirting away, bent on keeping the distance between them.

Just as Takashi was about to give one of his best comebacks, someone, out of nowhere, swiftly took and occupied the fifth chair within the table. "Hey groupie." A deep voice greeted humbly. All eyes looked up, startled to see Syaoran joining them, especially Sakura, whom hadn't yet register the boy sitting to her left.

"Yosh! Li's back!" Takashi said, thrilled no doubt. "So you managed to escape Meilin's fire breathing barrier this time?" A stupid grin formed on his face when Syaoran just nodded, raising an eyebrow at how overly interested Takashi appeared. "Haha. Nicely played, my friend. I bet she'll start looking for you now!"

Syaoran pulled up his sleeves and stretched his arms out on the table. "Nah. She's with her girlfriends."

"Well, just so Meilin doesn't go out on a rampage, you should go back. Just in case, though," Tomoyo said, suspiciously aware at how close Eriol was to her.

"Yea. Don't be surprised if she pulls you away by the collar," Eriol joked, wrapping an arm around Tomoyo's waist, to which earned him a slap across the face.

Syaoran grumbled to himself, ignoring Eriol's 'ooh' and 'oww'. "Come on, it's MEILIN! Shouldn't I be encouraged? …Not letdown?" He paused. His amber eyes rolled over to the quiet girl in the corner with her head bowed, and with her unvoiced opinions. He smiled at her cute gesture and at how he couldn't see her face beneath the auburn bangs. "Sa-ku-ra," he addressed good-humoredly.

Her cheeks flushed as she felt his eyes on her. Gradually picking up her head, she looked hard at him. Syaoran grinned. "Good. You're not asleep." Getting straight to the point, he then added, "So Sakura, what should I do? Should I stay here? Or go?"

Sakura pressed her fingers together—tensely. It would be bad if Syaoran was caught with the group and with Sakura nonetheless. Meilin would forbid it, as she did make Sakura learn her place this morning. But then again, telling Syaoran to leave would be bad enough, as he did go through the effort of fleeing from her. She didn't want to hurt him… Hurt him? _'How would I hurt him?'_ Sakura mentally questioned, shaking her head. _'I'm super important to him. I'm just his friend, like Hiiragizawa-san and Yamazaki-san.' _

Sakura's nails turned white from pressing so hard. She sighed. "I don't think it's good to get on Meilin's bad side."

Syaoran tilted his head debatably, the brown bangs falling over his right eye. "Come again?"

She gulped. "You should go," she said even weaker.

"Fine. You come too." Syaoran swiped his hand across the table and grabbed Sakura's hand in that split second. He stood up, also forcing the girl to stumble to her feet, and then he walked. Sakura protested in hissing whispers, but Syaoran didn't let go, and she was compelled to follow.

-

-

As the two wandered away from the group, Syaoran finally released her, and she began walking next to him, curiously glancing up at him at times. He was very tall, standing to almost six feet in height. She realized this because whenever she looked up at him, all she saw was the bridge of his nose and his strong jaw-line. They were walking so close, almost looking like a couple. Sakura found the moment gratifying, in spite of the prying eyes that glared.

"We're not going to seeing Meilin," came a slight whisper that Sakura heard all too well. She blinked, confused. "It's just you and me. Our first date, you know."

"I don't think Meilin will appreciate this," was her sole response to his 'date' clarification.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, annoyed at the mention of Meilin's despicable name. "Don't say that. She can't do anything. She's 'just' my cousin."

He took Sakura's hand gently this time. By that simplest of action caused Sakura's heart to stop beating for a millisecond. They journeyed into the arcade, order some pizzas, and played around on the many games. They went into the furniture store and started jumping on the beds until they were forced to leave by the store's clerk. It had been an eventful day for the two of them. They stopped at a smoothie stand, thirsty after their long day.

"Hi. What can I get for you?—Kinomoto-?" velvet tone announced.

Sakura recognized the smooth tone and silvery orbs. "Oh, _konban wa_ Yue-san," she greeted.

The pretty-boy grinned slightly. "_Konban wa_, Kinomoto-san."

Syaoran's mouth twisted, mulling over the fact at how Yue looked at Sakura. "Um… can I get a chocolate shake?" he interrupted loudly, making sure of his presence.

Sakura flushed. "I'll have the strawberry-banana shake, please?"

Yue looked over to the glaring Syaoran, arching a brow. Syaoran slammed the money on the counter, and the two received their shakes. He took Sakura's hand. "Let's go, Sakura." The girl went pink in the cheeks, and nodded in response. She quickly bowed to the enigmatic Yue before being tugged away. Syaoran was feeling uptight all of a sudden. He didn't like the way Yue looked at Sakura, how he said her last name with a hint of reverence, and how he was so damn nice to her.

Yue was in the same grade as Syaoran. Syaoran recalled one time entering a classroom that looked more like a vegetable garden than a classroom, and he remembered how hands caught him by the shoulders and violently thrusted him back out the door. He was positive that the boy who manhandled him was Yue, despite his fragile and harmless appearance. Syaoran continued to hold his grudge against Yue until this day.

Syaoran nudged Sakura. "So…" he drawled in-between sips. "About Yue, how'd you come to know someone like him?"

"It was in the morning when I walked into the wrong classroom." Syaoran's face hardened. Sakura sweat dropped. "Fortunately the class was empty so it wasn't embarrassing," Sakura said quickly, as Syaoran sent her a dubious look. "Well, I didn't realize I locked the door… So… Yue-san went through the trouble of walking around the building and finding the second entrance to his Botany Class. He didn't mind though. He was being very understanding about it."

Syaoran scoffed, inwardly cursing. _'Understanding? Pssht, yea right! This jerk almost broke both my wrists when he threw me outside the door when I too went into the wrong class! Yet I wonder why he didn't do it to Sakura. Probably cuz' she's a girl. Or possibly he has a thing going for her,'_ he thought grudgingly, wishing Sakura wouldn't feel the same about Yue, but quickly brushed it aside. Where was all this coming from? It wasn't as if… as if… Forget it, he mentally told himself.

In a casual manner, he clasped his hands behind his head. "Yue's a cool guy," he said carelessly, sporting a quick, inquisitive look over to Sakura.

"He's nice. You know him too?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smiled wryly. "Actually no."

Sakura stopped short in her steps, gazing into a store glass window. "Wah," she whispered astoundingly. "You see that?" she pointed. Syaoran stopped with her and peered into the glass. The nerve in his jaws twitched as he discovered what she was referring to. It was that very same pinkish white jacket that also caught his attention. But then again, Meilin had made a statement about how no girl on EARTH would wear this CRAP.

Syaoran touched the glass gingerly, jolting to his senses as Sakura ran into the store. Through the glass, he saw her delved straight to the racks, pulling out the fleece jacket. He darted into the store, snatching the jacket from her. "Let me help you," he mumbled quietly. Standing behind her, he removed the hanger off the jacket and helped her slide the jacket on. She turned around once the jacket fitted and hugged her frame.

Glittering sea green eyes timidly looked at him, wordlessly asking for his opinion. He seemed tongue-tied at the moment, gawking at her in sheer marvel. The images he had previously had become reality. She was everything he had imagined her to be in the jacket. She was innocent, beautiful, like cherry blossoms blooming during winter times; ones of the rarest. The more he gawked at her, the more he felt his heart swell in a kind of fondness he was unfamiliar with.

Whatever it was he felt, he did not want to let go. He wanted to hold onto the moment for as long as he could, without interruption. A confounded smile tugged on his lips, prompting a trembling gasp from the girl, whose head leveled with the bottom of his neck. Sakura saw the eminent glint in his eyes. Blushing, she shifted her gaze by the turn of her head, causing strands of hair to fall out of place.

A hand lifted toward her face, tucking the loose strands behind her ears, fingers trailing against her cheeks. She shivered slightly, never experiencing such tentative touches before. The hand cupped her cheek, so innocent-like, it unnerved her. Her eyes were questioning—deathly confused by his actions. The hand soothingly stroked her cheek in slow motions, affecting her heart profoundly, causing it to race impetuously.

"Sakura…" he spoke up so suddenly. His expression was warm, and always had been beneath all the seriousness.

She swallowed, fidgeting. "H-Hai?"

Solid, piercing amber eyes fixated on her ocean green eyes. "Please be my girlfriend," he blurted.

She flinched on impulse. _'No way! … Nowaynowaynoway! … Eek!_' Not in any way was Sakura prepared for something like this. A worthy girl would've of screamed with joy and jumped into Syaoran's arms. But Sakura was not worry, at least, didn't feel worthy enough for this honorable request. Her mind was racing, and then restricted in thoughts, as his words echoed in her head once again where they were recognized and interpreted.

Dazed, unfaltering eyes finally blinked.

No. Way.

-

-

**Notes:** Well what do you know… what a showstopper! I'm quite happy with the amount of reviews I've received, and the few long ones that made me even pleased, especially the one Lyphta wrote—huggles you to death!—I'd say that this was by far longest chapter ever, at least for me. It tops to 4,018 words not counting notes. That's pretty good right? So sorry! I didn't proofread carefully because it was so gosh long that I grew impatient. Let's hope spellchecker solved that problem, hn? Gahhh! It's hopeless! Maybe I need a beta-reader? Mkay… review before I go crazy! Grrawrr!—Crosses fingers—Bwahh! Please feed me Coco Puffs. ;'(

Another question—How do you feel about the speed of the story? **Too rushed? Dragging?**


	8. It's a Secret

**Notes:** Since it was a major cliffhanger (Gah! Evil authoress, how dare you!) I decided to put a recap because… I dunno… to make it dramatic maybe? (Shrugs)

**Recap: **

Solid, piercing amber eyes fixated on her ocean green eyes. "Please be my girlfriend," he blurted.

She flinched on impulse. _'No way! … Nowaynowaynoway! … Eek!'_ Not in any way was Sakura prepared for something like this. A worthy girl would've of screamed with joy and jumped into Syaoran's arms. But Sakura was not worthy, at least, didn't feel worthy enough for this honorable request. Her mind was racing, and then restricted in thoughts, as his words echoed in her head once again where they were recognized and interpreted.

Dazed, unfaltering eyes finally blinked.

No. Way.

-

**W_inter_ W_altz_**

Chapter Eight:  
_It's a Secret_

-

**S**a**kur**a**'s P**o**v**

-

What was I suppose to do …_say_?

What should I tell him?

No words could describe how I felt at that moment, and I felt many things: weakness, anxiety, disparity…

But underneath it all there was also a small chance for hope, a sign that maybe something could facilitate the ongoing turmoil inside me, demo… I visibly flinched at once when Syaoran took my hands. "Sa-ku-ra…" he mumbled, yellowish-brown eyes searching mine for an answer, but I gave none. I stared at his hands, his own gentle fingers caressing mine, thumbs carefully running over my knuckles.

A blush crept to my face. I was swathed with a new, different feeling I wasn't used to. This sweet _tenderness _surging through me, making my knees wobbly, making me feel lightheaded. My heart was thumping fast too; I could feel it. But… this wasn't right. Syaoran didn't know the 'whole' me—of what happened in my past, of all the dark secrets that never saw light.

And the truth was, I didn't plan on telling him anything so atrocious relating to me. Dakara… he would never know about the dirty whore I had been.

There was no dignity left in me after having my body violated so many times …by _him_.

I shivered, seeing the sincere—oblivious—look in Syaoran's stark features. I didn't get it; why would he value someone like me—a despicable being? If only he knew, then it wouldn't be so unbearably cruel. How vain and selfish of me to even consider being Syaoran's girlfriend. I'd only make matters worse if I tarnished his innocent wellbeing with my impurity, and then hurt him with my constant lies …because he never saw the _real_ Sakura.

In both ways, his feelings would be marred, and I'd be faulted for. But I had to do what was right. _Please understand… _I had to.

I composed myself as best as I could."L-Li-_kun…_" I stammered, finding it amazingly tricky to form words with my rapid breathing. He clearly saw how distraught I was, and questioned it by the downward slant of his lips. I closed my eyes, finding my own explanations. "Li-kun," I breathed again, smiling faintly. "Thank you…"

He managed an awkward smile in return, and fixed on his handsome face was misunderstanding.

"Ne Sakura, is that a yes or no?"

-

-

Half an hour had past, and Syaoran wasn't back yet. Meilin rubbed her temples in aggravation, ruby eyes squinting. She dug for the cell inside her expensive one-of-a-kind bag, quickly pulling it out and flipping it open. She dialed Syaoran's number, and was answered with an automatic recorded voice of Syaoran's. Meilin clutched her cellular device so fiercely she nearly cracked the frame.

"Whoa Meilin, cool down," one of her friends berated.

Meilin glared. "He should be back by now! He promised me! He—" She suddenly paused, glaring ahead. "X-Xiaolang…" she reproached, looking into the food court, scornfully watching to 'whom' Syaoran was seated next to. Her eyes held sadness for a moment, and then returned to its original fury. _'Kinomoto…'_ she repugnantly thought, balling up her hands into fists. _'That no-good wench…'_ Her eyes stung with ardent tears, and she blinked hard, controlling herself.

"Meilin, are you okay?" Meilin ignored Kate, her attention taken away from her friends to focus solely on Syaoran's good-natured interaction with his own friends.

Obviously she had never seen this_ side_ before.

Ever since Syaoran hit puberty, he changed; for better, for worse, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that he started to act a certain way to the people he was acquainted to. For example, the feelings he had for her were no more than a brother's feelings for his sister. However, for a girl Syaoran had been childishly crushing on in sixth grade before he realized she was a twit, he acted likewise to the way he acted to Sakura now—so kind and love-stricken, yet more.

Meilin had to wonder why this 'display of affection' was never directed at her. She missed the affectionate bond they used to share. Nevertheless their special bond didn't last long; it deteriorated upon their entrance into middle school, and shattered completely when she moved away as he continued on into high school.

All she could ever feel now was envy, smitten to the one she could never have. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Syaoran was taking interest in the female race, namely Sakura Kinomoto. With this notion, she couldn't have been made more painfully aware of where she stood—her position as Syaoran's cousin. She could love him all she wanted, but in the end, they were forever cousins, bonded by blood nonetheless.

Meilin gritted her teeth in frustration. _'Why does it have to be so unfair? Others can rightfully love him except me.' _She snarled._ 'I resent them all!'_ As she sorted out her thoughts, deciding whichever way was perfect for approaching Syaoran without the need of causing havoc, Kate suddenly slurred, "He's disappearing with that poor trash!"

Meilin snapped from her thoughts just in time to see Syaoran taking note of her presence with indifference. He immediately scuttled off with Sakura as their gazes met for the briefest moment. Meilin scowled, unable to grasp the idea of the two holding hands before vanishing in a crowd of mall goers, and that very ghost of a smile plastered to his face, all in which she never knew he was capable of, or the fact that it existed, being a part of his charm.

Without further ado, she rushed over to the table Syaoran previously occupied. "Where did Xiao go?" she demanded from the first person she glared daggers at: Daidouji-san, before she was rudely interrupted.

"I was right! That's five bucks, Hiiragizawa!" Takashi cried in triumph until Meilin shot him a nasty look, making him shrivel in his chair in trepidation.

Tomoyo smiled thoughtfully. "Meilin-san, Li-kun went to find you."

"Don't you lie, Daidouji-san," Meilin pointed in accusation. "I saw Xiaolang left with Kinomoto."

"Of course. Both of them are looking for you," Eriol claimed, though unpersuasively. "You know, to cover more grounds, to shorten the time and whatnot… I would've gone too, ya know!"

"I doubt that Hiiragizawa-san," Aya intervened, as Kate nodded fervently in agreement, each sporting an evil glare to the scapegoats: Tomoyo, Eriol, and Takashi.

"So what?" Takashi gave a frustrated heave. "What if Li's gone with Sakura? What's so wrong with that?"

Eriol, too, was annoyed. "Yea, seriously, you guys are acting like jealous girlfriends," he added with the roll of his eyes. "Just face it Meilin, you can't boss Li around like you used to. He can make his own decisions, and chill with whoever he likes. You have no right to run his life. Might as well leave him alone and hope for the best."

Meilin's eyes bulged dangerously. "Do you even realize what hell I'm going through right now? Where is he? I demand to know!"

Eriol shrugged, lowering his lids inexplicably. "He's not here anymore, went southward I'm assuming." He chuckled in scorn. "If you do find him, it'll still be futile."

Meilin spared a brief glance toward Eriol before strutting away with her posse. They swept past Takashi like a tornado. "I-Itai!" Takashi yelped as Kate bumped viciously into his right arm before departing. Due to this supposed accident, he lost hold of all coordination, and the ice cream which he had excruciatingly obtained—through whining and several tempter tantrums and a nickel—fell from his clutch to its demise.

It hit the ground in slow motion as Takashi glaringly gawked, ripping hair from its roots in disbelief and menace as the cone broke, liquefied ice cream oozing out. "**NOOO!**" he hollered, rising to his feet, attempting to snatch Kate's wavy long hair. "R-Revenge! Ack! WANT REVENGE!" His eyes blackened, though you couldn't really tell. "Hiiragizawa, unleash me! I must vent my anger on heeerrrr!"

-

-

Sakura remained ever so impassive, which bothered Syaoran a bit. "Ne, Sakura?" he whispered, barely above perceptible sound.

Gazing into sea green eyes, he sensed her uneasiness. His brows drooped, as well as his pride and dignity, going down the drain. He suspected that Sakura might not be ready for this relationship he was asking for, due to her unresponsive nature. He feigned a sheepish smile, releasing her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush things." He ruffled his hair in a discomfited way. "I do like you. A lot, actually. If you want, we can remain as good friends and pretend that none of this, err, happened, okay?"

He shifted his gaze, vainly trying not to be affected by such negative response—or wordless more like it.

She finally spoke. "B-But Li-kun -"

"- I understand," he said, unwilling or incapable of hearing her reasons for declining him.

He was positive, or really thought, Sakura would say 'yes'. They 'were' getting along so well. He grumbled. Maybe they were best suited as friends. But still, could a 'friend' make his heart slow and accelerate at the same time? Make him smile and chuckle his head off, not realizing he was making a fool out of himself? Could she make him feel this good, this right! Come to think of it, no girl was ever capable of emotionally moving him the way Sakura did.

"Look. I don't often do this. I guess I was acting on impulse." He noticed her eyes widening, and he smiled grimly at that. "I joke all right! So don't take it personally." She then frowned; that was not the best rebuttal, and he was acting a tad strange. Syaoran laughed all of a sudden, as if covering up his disappointment, his dejection. He sighed. "Say what, let's buy you that jacket. It suits you well I think."

Sakura refrained from looking into his disheartened eyes. "But Li-kun, you really -"

"- Please. I insist. Let me buy you this jacket on my own accord." He sure had a thing with interrupting her words.

Sakura moistened her dry, bottom lip, biting it softly in thought. "Arigatou ne!" she finally exclaimed, glancing up, and being taken aback by the fierce intensity of his amber eyes— that asked many questions that she would never dare answer. He took the jacket off her without uttering a single word and strode over to the cash register, waiting in line. She followed him in quiet steps, the tension between the two growing and becoming overbearing.

She gnawed her knuckles anxiously, wanting to blurt out something to replace the terrible silence circling the two. She opened her mouth…

"Xiaolang!" A voice cried out, cutting her off.

Briefly, Syaoran rotated, scowling as three girls, one of them being Meilin, immediately assaulted him with hugs and kisses. And as they trampled past Sakura, she heard Meilin hissed, "Get lost!" pushing her out of the way. Sakura nimbly stared in shock.

There was a female with straight, platinum blonde hair and black eyes who mussed up Syaoran's forest green blazer, wanting to touch his toned, muscular arms, and the other girl with wavy black hair and blue eyes was talking incessantly to him. They were simply gorgeous girls; Syaoran's match no doubt, Sakura decided. Meilin, on the other hand, stood in front of Syaoran, taking the beautiful jacket from his hands.

Meilin quickly eyed Sakura, her exotic features holding ridicule. "Xiao! This jacket will definitely replace the old PJs Kinomoto wore!" She smiled evilly.

For some reason, Sakura felt extremely insecure, at the same time, intimidated and overwhelmed. A hurt expression crossed her face. She stepped back, breathing rapidly, and before everyone even knew, broke off into a full-fledge, staggering run. Syaoran craned his neck, looking over Aya and Kate's head, as well as Meilin's. He turned to her questionably. "Where did Sakura go?"

Crease marks formed between his brows as Meilin examined the jacket closely, smiling softly in glee, and ignoring his question.

"I thought you didn't like this jacket," he responded flatly.

Meilin smiled in fake amusement. "You misunderstood me, Xiao. I said no girl on earth would wear this jacket. No 'girl' except _me_, that is. And do you know why?" Meilin's smile grew, showing off bleached white teeth. "Because I am the only one after all. Isn't that right Xiaolang?"

An agitated brow rose. "O-Only one? What's gotten into you? Are you in your right mind?" Syaoran jerked away from the girls. "Sakura!" he called, relentlessly turning in endless circles, seeking out coy green eyes, if they were even in the room. "Sakura… Where'd she go?" he muttered.

Meilin put her hands on her hips disdainfully. "You're supposed to spend the day with me not HER. You promised, remember. And besides, I think Kinomoto-san went back to Daidouji-san, so quit worrying all right? Come on, Xiaolang, a promise is a promise. So buy me this jacket please." She gleamed, a gush of hope enrapturing her while she clasped her hands.

Syaoran glared at her, almost disgustedly. "Fine. A promise is a promise." He promptly paid for the jacket and shoved it against her. "My debt is repaid. I'm off."

Meilin's jaw instantly dropped. "Xiaolang… Xiao… XIAO!" she shrieked.

-

-

Sakura wiped away the tears that rolled down her misted jade eyes. This was just too much, even for her—who went through years of bullying. But somehow, it just hurt a whole lot more. The moment those high-class girls enveloped Syaoran, it was as if he had forgotten she existed, or at least Sakura felt that way—invisible, unwanted. _Right._ She wasn't supposed to be here. She should be living in hell back in Tokyo.

Meilin probably wouldn't have despised her, or despised her less, if she had never step foot in Tomoeda, or Tomoeda Private for that matter.

Sakura exhaled a long, shaky breath, sniffing back sobs. Then a taunting voice filled her mind.

"Oi, Kinomoto. Crying again?"

Watery eyes turned to amused silvery depths. "Y-Yue-san…" she stammered, wiping away all traces of tears.

Yue grinned, despite her situation. He was currently mopping up a spilled smoothie mess some furious red-eyed Chinese female had spilt when Yue recommended for her to take some anger management class. "Let me guess your predicament… Hn, was it the same girl who bothered you this morning? Some girl with ruby eyes?"

Sakura gasped. "How did you know that?"

"Ah, just a hunch." He smirked. "Actually, she was here earlier with two other girls threatening me if I didn't tell them where 'Xiaolang' was. So I figured it had something to do with you since you were with him…" He spared her a quick glance, and saw she was sniveling like a broken rag doll in the corner of the stand; he frowned slightly. "They're really bothering you, huh?"

A couple droplets of tears cascaded down flushed cheeks. "I try to manage. It's my fault for intruding anyways…"

He tilted his head. "Ah?"

"I'm surprise you didn't know, since the whole school did." She snickered in spite of herself. "I recently started living with Lis due to some issues at home. Meilin didn't cope too well with the changes, seeing me as a threat, a competition; you decide. She's rounded her posses to go against me. But you know I can't blame her. I mean… I AM living with the Lis free of charge. It's unjustly, I suppose."

"Really? Have you thought about making it fair so that she'll get off your back?"

Sakura picked up her head, listening carefully. "Fair? You mean by leaving, right?"

Yue shook his head. "No, I mean by getting a job. Paying for your stays. You know, that sort of stuff."

"Hai! Of course! You're absolutely right! I've been meaning to find a job! Thanks for reminding me, Yue!" Glittery green eyes filled with fortitude as she fanatically nodded in acknowledgement.

Yue watched with cool eyes, noticing her sudden change in disposition. "You know, we do have one spot open up for jobseekers like you."

Her eyes lightly flickered. "Hoe! For real? Can I start today?"

Yue nodded, handing Sakura spare towels and a bottle of cleansing agent. "You can start by wiping down those counters."

"Oh thank you, thank you! You're wonderful! You truly are, Yue!" She cheerfully took the cleaning equipment and scaled straight to the tables, driven to wash down every table in the smoothie stand. As Sakura deftly moved around chairs and tables, Yue watched in fascination.

'_You're wonderful!' _he mused; a faint, unnoticeable pink shade crept to his cheeks.

Sakura yawned after dispensing the napkins, finishing off the day. Yue came up behind her, smiling contently. "A job well done, Kinomoto. You can start your next shift tomorrow." Sakura nodded, covering her mouth to yawn again. It had been a long day of course, with all that happened thus far. Sakura disposed the soiled rags into the trash barrel and turned to Yue, almost bashfully.

"It's pretty late. I'm not sure if Li-kun is… uhm," She placed a hand behind her head, a small, nervous laugh erupting from her.

Yue took the hint, perfectly. "It's okay. I'll drive you home."

Those words rolled off his tongue so easily, it caught Sakura by surprise. "Really? I-If that's not a problem?" she interjected.

"I'm used to being taxi man. I have driven Hiiragizawa-san to places everyday, almost."

"How come?" Sakura asked.

He snorted as if it was obvious. "I'm the only one who has a license."

-

-

Syaoran had looked all over the mall for Sakura, and then tried finding Tomoyo, Eriol and Yamazaki. They were nowhere in sight, and he resorted to going home with Meilin and her annoying friends, unfortunately. Now that he was home, he decided to phone up all his buddies to know of their whereabouts. He slid his hands into his baggy, denim jeans pockets and pulled out his cell. He flipped it open: fifty-four missed calls.

At least thirty-nine were from Meilin, and the rest were from secret admirers. He 'tsked' in impatience, trying to get a hold of Eriol.

"Wassup Li! Jaaa!"

"Yo! Where you at?"

"I'm at Yamazaki's place, as his math tutor, obviously. And you, Li?" Eriol asked as another voice suddenly interrupted, "Liii! My smex friend! Yeaaa! Let's yaoi!"

"Shut up! Damn Yamazaki!" Syaoran yelled, going cross-eyed.

An 'oomph' was heard on the other line. "Sorry about that," Eriol said, clearing his throat. "He had a bad day today and I think he's drunk. So where are you again?"

Syaoran snorted in irritation. "I'm home—where else? I was just wondering if, um, Sakura was still with you guys."

"Nah. She's probably left with Daidouji-san. Why do you ask?"

"She just suddenly disappeared when Meilin and the girls showed up… when Meilin…" It was as if realization had dawned on him for the first time. And he thought: was it possible that Sakura ran off because of Meilin? Something within him turned upside down.

"Moshi! Moshi! Earth to Liii!" A voice on the other line protruded.

Syaoran glowered. "I'll call you back. Later Hiiragizawa…" The next thing he knew, the doorbell rang. He raced for it, throwing it backwards. Tomoyo was at the front door while her bodyguards brought in the bags of clothes Sakura bought. He looked around the female, looking out toward the limo, squinting his eyes to see if Sakura was, perchance, inside. The sky was a deep navy tone, and Sakura wasn't anywhere to witness such beauty.

He formed a depleted expression. "Oi Daidouji," he huffed, concern in his tone. "Where's Sakura?"

The straight 'A' student angled her head in confusion. "I thought she was with you," Tomoyo replied, gesturing to her bodyguards to 'carefully' deposit the bags inside the mansion.

Syaoran glowered some more. "Hiiragizawa said that…" Anxiety formed on his complexion. "What if…" His face scrunched. "_Shimatta!_ What if she's still at the MALL?"

While Syaoran was absorbed in the many treacherous possibilities of what could've happened to Sakura, a white car pulled up behind the limo. His eyes popped, speculating whose car that was, and why Sakura was coming out of it. He suddenly crossed his arms, eyes narrowing as he saw Yue in the driver seat. _'What's going on?'_ he thought, resentment seeping out of him. The demure green-eyed beauty casually approached the Li's massive residence.

Syaoran, speechless no less, stared at Sakura in a quizzical way. "S-Sakura!" he hollered angrily, though relief flooded his veins in truth.

"Gomen…" Sakura whispered quietly.

Tomoyo, sensing that the two might need some time alone, decided to leave. She bowed. "Sayonara Li-kun, Sakura-chan." She smiled. "Ja'ne!"

Sakura looked desperately at Tomoyo, not wanting to be left alone with Syaoran after what happened. After all, she did leave him with Meilin and her girlfriends to swarm all over him without a word where she was going. …And he was probably worried sick. "Oi Sakura." A voice admonished, diverting her attention back to him. Slowly, she faced the boy, noticing the traces of distress on his somnolent features. "You shouldn't have left me like that. I …I was worried about you. I mean…"

Sakura quivered slightly, making Syaoran look at her hard. She remembered the callous look in Meilin's eyes, and the implied signal that told Sakura to 'get lost'. "Li… uhm, ah… You shouldn't worry so often. I managed to catch a ride from Yue. I didn't want to bother you because you were …with Meilin-san." Sakura smiled, though unconvincingly.

"Sakura…" Syaoran finally said after extracting a prolonged breath. "Damnit. Why are you always mentioning Meilin as if she's so goddamn superior? Did she say something to you?" His eyes hardened, turning onyx in color. "Did she hurt you in anyway? You know you can tell me; you don't deserve to be treated badly by anyone, not even her!"

Sakura averted her gaze, blushing faintly. "I don't get why you always have this tendency to be so nice." Her eyelids quaked, as if restricting the fall of tears. "I don't deserve to be treated so well either. And I think you deserve someone better …someone pure -"

"- Sakura!" Syaoran rebuked. "Is this about status? If you want my input on it, then I'll tell you that I don't care about all that load of crap. All the girls in Tomoeda Private are bratty and self-centered; they are nothing compared to you. You are not the inferior one here; believe me as I tell you this!"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I think I know now. You're afraid, right? You worry about what others might think, and you underestimate yourself." He grunted sulkily. "You should stop doing that to yourself. I'm nice because I like you, isn't that enough?" He presented a firm, charismatic look. "Sakura, I want you to be my girlfriend," he said determinedly, causing emeralds to widen into saucers, flattered and moved in a way. "I don't care what other people think. But if you still do, we can keep this a secret until you feel safe to reveal it to everyone. Nobody has to know for now, okay? So how 'bout it?" He grinned, stroking back silken auburn hair. "Give it a shot, hn?"

Sakura's expression considerably softened. _'A secret?' _She smiled dazedly in contemplation. '_I'm good at keeping secret.'_

As she indulged in the moment enfolded in his strong arms, she felt warm and secure, as if every problem was erased—gone, nothing, _zilch_. As if the whole world had stopped revolving for the sake of her. Perhaps she really did deserve this…

"Wakatta. I will."

Syaoran had to do a double take. "Ore?"

-

-

**Notes:** I apologize for such a long update, and for having lost brain cells working on my other 'experimental' fic. I'm extremely, mutha-effin sorry! Currently, I'm experiencing PMS, not because it's that certain time of month, but because, my mom's watching her k-drama again. Sometimes – well most of the times – her sound system overpowers and meshes with the songs I listen to, making it incredibly difficult to write – or concentrate – on my fic. Because said momma put volume so high, I get headaches and tend to write horribly and not realize it. Hehe. **x.X Ahhh!** Also, there will be lots of SxS interaction in the next chapter! Fluff for sure! And again, I made this chapter extra long (almost 4000 words not counting notes!) to make up for my long update. Is that a 'thank you' I hear? JOKE! I personally despise long chapters because too much correcting to do and some readers like a quick read. Am I wrong?

Another note, excuse all errors I must have overlooked and review praising how good my fic is, err, or flame me, I guess? Anyways, a jump into my personal life: I've been to school for two days, and already I've received a sh!tload of hmwk. Grr! And like everyone else who wishes/have to go to college, I have to focus on my studies. But I do promise to finish this fic within a year …or two? Keke. More details later! **--p-xan **

**Free Japanese Romaji Lessons from p-xan (…lol):**

**Ano:** sounds of hesitation before a question is asked

**Baka:** idiot, fool

**Dakara: **therefore

**Demo: **but

**Hai:** yes

**Hontou:** really

**Itai:** ouch

**Ohayou:** good morning

**Ore:** I (used by males)

**Wakatta:** of course


	9. Living in Another World

Notes: Okay, truth was… Mm, there is no truth. Well, what can I say? I'm a true slacker. Whoop. Yay, meh. Okay, how should I put this? I'll just say that during the intervention of wrinkling and punching my physics' homework, I suddenly had the urge to write again. True I had lost inspiration before, but 'tis back! Meh is back! Sad to say, though, I was unable to harness some helpful writing tips during my vacation/absence/death/oh, whatever.

Anyways, I believe 'Chapter Nine' is here. Now do you fancy a reading? Oho.

-

-

**WINTER WALTZ**

**Ch: 9 I've Been Living in Another World, until now (longest title evaaa!)**

-

-

_My very first_ _girlfriend_… Syaoran mused thoughtfully. His very first, indeed! "I-I…" _can't believe it. _He was staring at her so hard, so intensely, Sakura faltered slightly from her standing position, blushing madly. Awkward much?

"L-Li-kun," she stuttered. "It's getting cold. We should go back inside."

Not glancing away, Syaoran grinned. "Yea, we should." He extended his hand. "After you, Sakura," he said.

Sakura felt her heart flutter twice as hard as before, just because of this simple gesture. He always been so courteous and gentlemanly towards her, but this time it sent a different signal. It presented a new meaning, a new feeling.

"Arigatou." _for everything…_

There was a time when she believed there wasn't a drop of hope at the end of the tunnel. Not a single escape route to turn to. She was always trapped in a spite of fear and self-hatred, desperately struggling to find a way out. She was always so terrified of the scorching sun at the end of the tunnel, thinking that its innocent and bright shine would set her mucky skin aflame.

Well, not anymore. She would not feel that way again.

There was once a time when she was left to die on the cold winter streets of Tokyo, lying in the wet snow, feeling numb all over, and breathless. She would have never imagined to be swept off her feet and given another life she'd appreciate. Syaoran Li entered her sorry life and made it something.

She understood now; hardships, too, had hopes. With a securable structure, a form of support, she could withstand all obstacles.

That structure, that support, was Syaoran.

It was her time to recover and move on. She would no longer be stuck brooding over something that was not preventable, something that would soon become unpleasant memories, which with time, would fade away. _No more…_ _horrible… things._

-

Two and one-half weeks later.

-

Each day became a day worthwhile – life has grown sweeter then. It was almost perfect. Almost.

Sakura's job at the smoothie stand had gone well. She only suffered minor problem, such as rude customers. Though, most times, Yue would take care of them. He would have them scrambling off wildly, usually crying, never to return again. Such rude customers made his shop look bad anyways, Yue would say to that.

When Sakura had given Yelen her earnings from work, the renowned business lady had to clean her ears and eyes in wonder, as she wasn't one to suspect Sakura, the girl with financial problems at home, to repay her. "What is this, now?" Yelen had to ask, smiling merely out of shock.

"Late, overdue payments. Sorry it's late," Sakura replied, bowing her head.

Yelen had to laugh, and loudly too. Tears were streaking her cheeks. "Oh, no-no, Sakura-chan! Don't you know? You've paid me already."

Sakura hung her head in doubt. "I don't believe so," she murmured, knowing well she had no money ever since she set foot in the Li fortress.

"Oh but you did pay me, Sakura-chan. Think about it. Really, just think about it." She winked.

That odd conversation between Sakura and Yelen took place about a week ago, though Sakura still had it glued freshly in her mind. 'What did she meant,' Sakura pondered. '…Think about it.' Sakura glowered, growing heavy headed. How was it possible that she already paid Yelen when she had no knowledge of it? 'Maybe Yelen is feeling sorry for me…'

Sakura groaned as sunlight intruded her room. She rolled onto her back, pulling the sheets with her.

"Wake up, rise and shine." A comforting, deep voice made her immediately wake.

Sakura yawned, stretching out her limbs to relax her tensed muscles. She smiled sweetly, peeking out an eye from the covers. She found herself looking into deep pools of fierce amber eyes, not quite riveting at the unusual presence of this boy… in her room… in broad daylight.

Sakura was unconsciously admiring the adorableness this boy trickled. He too, seemed to be examining her with a goofy smile that she so much loved. Yet, something was quite wrong about this… about how Syaoran was…

"L-Li—kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura finally grasped realization. She was absolutely stunned.

Syaoran chuckled and feigned hurt. "Aw, I don't have a privilege to be in my girlfriend's room?" A smug look was easily seen on his face. "We've been together almost two weeks now, Sakura. Yet, we're making no progress in this secret relationship." 'Hn, that doesn't sound right,' Syaoran thought, tilting his head.

Sakura covered her face with her pillow, hiding her embarrassment. "Gomen!"

Syaoran found disappointment seeping in him. He furrowed his brows. "Don't apologize when it's not necessary, Sakura," he said. "You did nothing wrong, so why should you?" He moved to brush a hand across her face. She turned slightly, exhibiting her beautiful face for him to see. He gasped inwardly. "Oh, mother told me about your attempts to pay her back."

Sakura blushed. "Yea, she never accepted."

Syaoran gave her a slight nudge. "Hey! You were never asked to pay to begin with. My mother's loaded; you shouldn't have to worry about making payments." He leaned onto her bed. "Hn? Why is your bed more soft and comfortable than mine?" He wanted to crawl onto the bed, and then realized he was.

Sakura turned beet red. _'What are you doing?' _"L-Li! This… This isn't right!"

'Killjoy… for sure… Though, kinda' turns me on…' Syaoran mentally slapped himself, and then imagined his mom slapping him a thousand times more. Ouch! Wait, why did he just think that? Pushing his thoughts to one side, he gazed at Sakura caringly. "Are you uncomfortable with me?" he asked. "I mean, if it bothers you that I'm so close (and that you're not ready for _that _just yet) just tell me to leave. That's all it takes, and I won't mind."

The seriousness in his eyes was hard to identify. He must cared for her that much. Sakura furrowed her brows, caught in a tight spot "But… Li-kun…" she replied, her voice soft and hesitant. "I… don't mind." Seeing the smile tug at Syaoran's lips made it unbelievably hard for Sakura to continue. "Like, I enjoy your company. Like… I like it when you're around me…" …Okay…That was too many likes! She fidgeted, horrified at how fast her heart rate was going.

Syaoran, as manly as he wanted to be in front of her, found himself blushing like a girly girl. 'Ahaha, that's definitely a step up!'

He smiled, speechless no doubt. "Wow, Sakura," he finally said, almost in a shrilling tone. He laughed to contain himself. "Well, I like it when you're around me too." He clasped her hand in account, and then added, "That's why we're together right?"

_Right._

-

-

The limo ride was quite pleasant, as it was for some days now. Meilin had quiet down a bit now. She's growing up and learning her position, Syaoran would say to Sakura when Sakura asked him about it. Though, today, the ruby-eyed girl was more quiet than usual, as if she was preoccupied on something. Sakura kept glancing over her shoulders, wondering if there was a possibility that Meilin knew something between Sakura and Syaoran.

It was definitely possible, since Syaoran was evidently in her room this morning… when he should have been the first downstairs eating breakfast with Meilin while Sakura woke late. It was the usual after all.

Meilin's arms were crossed, and her head was turned toward the window. Something was definitely on her mind, Sakura bit her lips nervously.

"Ne Meilin-san," Sakura whispered. "Are you feeling well?"

Meilin glared at her. "Buzz off," she hissed venomously, crossing her arms even more to prove her point that she did not want to associate herself with the likes of Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura expected this response from Meilin. She merely looked the other way.

Sakura shifted her glance to Syaoran, fixing her eyes upon closed eyes of her counterpart. Beside Sakura was Syaoran. His hair appeared to be a bit longer than usual that his bangs covered parts of his eyes and surpassed his ears. Despite this, his hair did frame his face nicely, kind of giving off a boyish charm. Sakura watched in awe, trying to be as secretive as possible of course. 'Is he really my boyfriend…? Someone like him… wanting to be with me…' So surreal—

Her thought process was suddenly broken when a hand reached over and clutched over hers. 'Hoeee!' Sakura almost fell over. "L-Li…" she gasped quietly, afraid that Meilin would shoot a glimpse over to the two of them.

An impish smile curved up on his lips as an eye peeked halfway opened, revealing a radiant amber orb. She quickly blushed at that. "Li…" she whispered (A/N: naughty boy!). His hand folded into hers, despite the persistent signals she sent. Sakura sighed when the limo slowly parked to the side, and the fact that Meilin remained dense to their situation, not seeing a thing actually. .

The door to the limo was opened, and Meilin was the first to get up and leave. When she gathered up her books, she glaringly saw Syaoran and Sakura interlocking hands, to her DISBELIEF. It was known to her that their relationship had been blatantly obvious to her, like a stain on a white dress; you can't miss it! She knew this for some time now, since suspicious activities had been happening around the house.

Meilin forced herself to turn away. She left the vehicle with a downcast, solemn look.

"Feels good to have some quiet, now," Syaoran suddenly said, jolting to life, snickering somewhat. "First time, in ages, when Meilin didn't say a word to me. She's really learning her place." Sakura raised a brow as Syaoran continued, "Look, we even have a few minutes to ourselves because she left real fast!"

"Wait a minute," Sakura tried to say, until he caught her wrist and pulled her to him. She was in his strong arms in one tow, and he hugged her warmly.

"Do your best," he whispered.

Sakura couldn't help but nod dumbly. "Mm! Do your best, Li-kun."

Syaoran inhaled sharply. "Yosh! This proud man feels extremely optimistic just about now! Hai! Hai! His girlfriend has just given him words of encouragement!" He finally broke their bond, smiling widely. "So wanna' meet up after school?"

"Huh. Nani?"

Usually after school Tomoyo would take her to work or to her house when she didn't have work, and would then send her home later in the evening. As for Syaoran, he usually went home with his friends or by limo, and usually had other things to attend to. He had a life outside of school, and that consisted of being a model son, a future heir to lucrative CEO companies. It was to be expected after all, because he was a Li.

Syaoran hung his book bag over his shoulders, flexing his arm a bit. He was wearing a white blazer outside a black designer shirt. His blue jeans were baggy, and made a rustling noise every time he moved. "You know," he gleamed, "for our date."

'Date…?' She flushed. "Oh, date! Wait! NANI?" She was so confused.

'Kawaii.' Syaoran thought, without the shrilling involved. "Date, as in… let's go out to Tomoeda Square." He smiled. "I'll wait for you after school. Okay, Sakura?"

"But, I might have work."

"No you don't. I made sure you didn't. Well, JA!" He jumped out from the vehicle, waving to Sakura as a pool of girls quickly swarmed him.

Sakura smiled in her fixation. Syaoran had so many admirers. She seen him with presents and love letters, seen him as girls approached him to profess their undying love letter. As he was darting up the steps of their school, many lovesick girls followed his path. Sakura let out a bitter sigh, grimacing. Didn't they know that he was already taken? Syaoran was really a popular guy at school. Why did she want to keep their relationship a secret again…?

"Sakura-san, you're going to be late for school."

Sakura looked up, flushing. "Sorry Wei-san. I must have dozed off."

-

-

Meilin didn't attend her first block class. Instead, she slammed her fist on the bathroom stall, sulking up and about. Right now, her current thought was on this morning, where she had accidentally walked in on Syaoran climbing onto Sakura's bed, at the same time, not being noticed. Those two being involved in sex made Meilin cringed. _'Why are you so stupid, Xiaolang?' _she thought furiously. _'She came into your life as 'a nobody', yet, you see somebody. But, I was the one who loved you first.'_ She kicked the stall in her bottled rage. _'I loved you first, not her! I am of a higher status that she is! Why are your standards so goddamn low?'_

"WHY—?"

"What's with that ruckus?" A girl said, walking into the bathroom.

"The ventilation system must be busted," another girl said, following her friend.

Meilin clenched her teeth. 'Damnit…'

The other girl started powdering her face. "Anyways, did you see Li-sempai today? He was in my Japanese class and he looked –absolutely– CUTE!"

"Ayumi-chan, you baka! I'm also in your Japanese class. Uh, BAKA!"

"Haha, I guess I get too distracted. But seriously, don't you think that Li-sempai is going for the rugged look this month? His hair has gotten noticeably longer; it's covering his eyes now! It's so SEXY! And that smile of his…"

"Yea, about that… He never actually smiled before, did he? I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"Maybe he's going out with that girl… that girl on an internship for Yelen's company, I think? All I know is that he's really nice to her, Sakura Kintama, or something… They do seem to have some sort of chemistry, don't you think?"

The other girl nodded fervently. "I so AGREE! He gets really happy when he sees her. I'm kind of feeling jealous, to tell you the truth."

"Ha-ha, well, I think it's better with her than with Meilin. As much as I love Li-sempai, I rather he goes for Sakura. That Meilin chick, she's really clingy it's just plain creepy, and she's the COUSIN."

"Ha-ha, talk about obsessive."

When the two girls washed their hands and had finally left, Meilin opened the stall door, glancing around. She sighed. 'What right do they have in saying all that? They don't understand my feelings, so why should they judge?' She gave a lengthy self-examination in the mirror. 'Or maybe I don't understand myself…'

-

-

"Yue-san, you're late."

"Ah, ohayou, Kinomoto. You're early." He grinned. "Tending to my plants?"

"Hai. I didn't want to sit around doing nothing, considering I have no homework to do." Sakura moved over to the next column to water the plants. She picked up a scissor and began to trim down a malignant growth of leaves. She started on the next green plant, tilting the water bucket's snout into the soil.

"You're doing well," Yue said as Sakura looked up with a bright smile. Uncomfortable, he ruffled his own ashen-colored hair. "Well, as in… how you're watering my plants." He was hanging his jacket in a student's closet, and grabbing his lab coat. "Anyways, don't you have homework to do?" His violet eyes couldn't look away from Sakura; there was something different about her, something enticing he could not place a finger on.

Sakura giggled. "I don't have homework, remember? Also, we're starting our new semester today."

Yue was glad he hid his blush well; otherwise Sakura would most likely ask him why his cheeks were suddenly pink. "Oh really", he responded. "Any new classes?"

"Not really. I'm just switching out from my Math class for Chemistry."

"Isn't Li in your Math class?"

Sakura sighed. "Not anymore, I guess."

"Hn, Chemistry? Isn't a teacher in that department on medical leave?" Yue glanced at her. "Um, Machiko-sensei, I believe?"

"Oh really! I might get to keep my Math class after all because I think I have that teacher. How about you Yue-san? Any new classes?"

"History," he stated. "It's now my worst subject." He walked over to the windowsill and sat on one of the heaters. "You know, I never minded History before. But on my way to school today, I found out that Hiiragizawa-san and Yamazaki-kun were in that class for new scheduling." He sighed. "They like to poke fun of me. It's really odd; each year, each semester, both of them somehow manage to be in one of my classes, and that class I end up doing horribly in. Odd, isn't it?"

"Feels good to have people looking out for you, Yue-san," she responded.

"Um, ah…? I suppose they are looking out for me." Yue studied her. "Something's on your mind, Kinomoto. You seem dazed."

Sakura clasped her cheek. "Oh, it's nothing."

"You stress out less now. …And there's a bigger smile on your face than ever. Has something exciting happen in your life?"

Sakura laughed, hiding the blush crawling to her face. "You can say that."

Yue touched his bottom chin debatably. He twisted around to look out the window, to think to himself. _'You're really smiling a lot now Sakura…'_

-

-

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo stopped her friend by the arm, gasping. "My, you're a fast walker! Why haven't you tried out for winter track?" She said sarcastically. "Hey, hey, we have lunch together! Isn't that great?" She linked arms with her friend. "We have lunch together," she sang.

Sakura laughed. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, don't we always?"

"Hn?" Tomoyo squinted. "I guess you're right."

They made their way into the noisy cafeteria. "Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan! Over here!"

Tomoyo pointed excitingly. "There's Chiharu-chan." She dragged Sakura over to their table. "Konichiwa!" she greeted her friends, sitting down. Sakura followed her actions, also sitting down and opening up her bento box (lunch). "So," Tomoyo exclaimed to Sakura. "I hear you're not in the same Math class as Li-sempai anymore." She raised her chopsticks. "How'd that happen?"

A girl in glasses, Naoko Yanagisawa, nodded. "Yea, you're taking Chemistry now, right? While I was at my locker, I heard a group of girls talking about a substitute filling in for Machiko-sensei's class. He's very young, I heard, and that he's really the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Don't you have Machiko-sensei's class, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pulled out her schedule. "Yea, last block, right after lunch."

A timid girl named Rika Sasaki tapped Sakura's arm. "Meilin-san is in that class too, also last block."

Sakura shrugged. "I don't mind her. I think she's gotten a lot better now."

"Hn, speaking of Meilin," Chiharu said out of curiosity. "I haven't seen her all day. Is she in school, Sakura-chan?"

"Of course she is. She was the first one that left the limo."

"Have you guys noticed how quiet she's gotten?" Naoko interrupted, finishing off her lunch. "Even though I don't like her that much, it's starting to concern me. You know, never hearing Meilin's boisterous voice down the hall anymore? It's just… strange, ne."

Tomoyo laughed. "Strange, yes, but also pleasant. She can really be a pain sometimes. I'm sure you know that very well, Sakura!"

The girls giggled. "Hey look, there's Li-sempai, he looks upbeat today." Popping steamed vegetables and fish into her mouth, Sakura spun her body to take a good look. Syaoran was typically roughhousing with his friends, talking in a rowdy manner and joking around. His lunch buddies were mostly guys, and that included Eriol and Takashi. For some reason, Sakura wanted to hamper in on their conversation. She wanted to sit next to Syaoran to keep those leeching eyes away.

"Sakura, do you like Li-sempai?"

Sakura looked to Chiharu incredulously. "Well, uh, he's certainly been great to me. It's hard not to like him."

She heard a loud roar of laughter from the other side, and looked over. Syaoran was slapping his knees, laughing hard while eating his lunch. Once in awhile, he'd slap Takashi in the back head, possibly because the foolish boy probably said something repulsive. Out of nowhere, Syaoran started to choke on his food, his boys quickly trying to help him, even though they were making him it worse.

Seeing this made Sakura giggled. She was surprised to see Syaoran looking back at, grinning sheepishly as he caught the blush on her face. So, this was a decoy to lure her in, eh? Well, it did just the trick.

"Looks like you like him quite a lot," Chiharu commented.

-

-

Sakura was collecting her books for last block. When she closed her lockers, she accidentally bumped into… none other Meilin. Sakura bit her lips when an angry look was shot at her. She noticed how red and swollen Meilin's eyes were, and how her hair was slightly messy, not in its usually sleek and tight odangos.

"Meilin, are you feeling well?"

Meilin snarled at her. "For the second time today, buzz the fuck off!" She quickly stomped away.

'_Has she been crying?' _Sakura wondered. She shook away all unpleasant thoughts, and started for her Chemistry class.

Holding her books in one arm, she fumbled a hand into her pocketbook for her schedule. But, where was it? She couldn't find it. Had she left it in Botany class, or-or… That's right! She must've thrown it away in the cafeteria by accident! But… "What room number was it?" she muttered. "Oh, gosh, I'm going to be late!"

She looked around in scrutiny, and then decided it was best if she asked a student. Surely they would know the school better than she did. "Sumimasen! Do you know…" She was deliberately ignored by the average looking girl. "Sumimasen! Um…" The other girl didn't even stop walking. It was clear why. She didn't have her friends there as backup. She was helpless without them, and now was treated back to the way it was.

But, she didn't want to cry. She had promised herself to stay strong. But then, she couldn't help the tears stinging at her eyes.

"Kinomoto, baka, have you gotten lost?"

Sakura swirled around on her heels. "M-Meilin-san!"

Meilin sighed, aware of Sakura's blotched eyes. "Baka, come with me."

"A-Ah, Meilin-san—"

"Don't thank me, just follow me."

"Hai!"

Looking at Meilin's back as she walked, Sakura was stuck in a trance. This wasn't really Meilin, was it? Acting out of the ordinary no doubt! It was probably the first time Meilin decided to HELP HER! Strangely, Sakura took it as a great impression, making her forget all the other times when Meilin would just act downright cruel. Sakura smiled happily. "Hey, Meilin…"

"Listen Kinomoto, don't think I'm turning on a new leaf here," Meilin said grouchily, turning sharply into a corner as Sakura tried to catch. "I just came to realize that no matter what I do, how I act or behave, I can never have Xiaolang."

Confused, Sakura responded, "Nani?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what happened between you two." She bit her bottom lip to keep her emotions from showing. "He is a lot happier now, Xiaolang I mean. I honestly don't know what he sees in you, but I do know that what he sees must be something pretty damn special." Meilin scowled. "Don't think that I'm complimenting you either." She stopped walking. "Here's our Chem class."

Sakura nodded stiffly, too shock that her nerves numbed out on her. Meilin made a face. "Oh, don't go gushy face on me now. Get inside or we'll both be late." Sakura and Meilin entered the room. Meilin glanced at the teacher, eyes widening and her heart beating at an abnormal pace. "U-Um… sorry we're late. We sort of got lost, I mean, Sakura did, and I was helping her get back to class." She blushed.

The substitute smiled at her. "Okay, have a seat, girls." His voice was cold and emotionless, despite that, a smile grazed his face. But… that voice…

Sakura twitched. T-That voice… She dared turned to lock eyes with those of familiar dark blues. _'No… it can't be…'_

"Is there a problem, Miss…" he smirked, "Kinomoto-san?" _Those haunting moonlight blue eyes… _

Sakura felt her world spin at a feral speed, round and round, darkening with each turn she made in an attempt to find her seat, which was at the very back of the room, just how she would want it.

"Hello class, my name is Toru Ito. You may call me Ito-sensei. I will be surrogating this class during Machiko-sensei's absent. It is my first year of teaching, so I hope all of you will be very well behaved, though; I am very liberal person, so I don't mind chatting on subjects other than chemistry. Be my guest to exploit any topics, and make this class as enjoyable as it should be."

His uncannily colored eyes never left Sakura's as he introduced himself to the class. He smirked again, the same smirk he made back when he… when he…

'T-Toru-kun… why… are you back?' Sakura sunk down in her chair, her head muddled with thoughts and confusion and panic. Yes, she was having a panic attack, and was even hyperventilating on the spot, as much as she tried not to. 'Why… so soon…?' Her mind had given up on being stable, and she found herself quietly weeping as the class carried on.

She knew, in the back of her head, that Toru would tell; it'd be over soon.

-

-

Notes: I do not promise fast updates. But I do promise that I will not take another year to finish, I hope. College is fast approaching, I am glad! Though, I can honestly say that it will put a stop to all my hobbies, writing being one. Wow, five months is a hefty period. I can daresay that I pissed off a majority of my readers for not updating on schedule.

Hehes, my apology to those who desperately waited on a limb and even thought of seeking me out to threaten me… and give me presents…?! Ahahha! JP!

Ok, I don't visit FanFiction as much as I used to. If you guys want to contact me, you can email me at: Pearlxan(at)yahoo(dot)com

Yes, I do reply back on that. I realize I've been avoiding questions. Some questions seem unanswerable to me, while other questions makes me nervous because they might give way to the plotline, which is why I don't reply. But, it's good to be questioning. It means that you're being an interactive reader. Though, personally I don't think my story is that good to be interactive about – and seek out spelling errors and improper grammar usage to USE AGAINST ME! Eeehhh, XD

I hoped you enjoyed! It's called good reading right? (Readers: shut up you biatch and start writing the next chapter, and kill Toru soon plz! –pats head and feeds cookies-) Meh: Oh, no thnx, I'm on an anorexic diet. Lol, actually, I'm on a bulimic diet. JP. (Another note: topics of bulimia and anorexia should not be poked fun at. Seriously, others out there are desperately fighting this disease.) Okay, REVIEW; bend under my powers and REVIEW!

…and start reading the preceding chapters so you won't forget what went on. NOW! I am your master and you are my puppets, I COMMAND YOU! Oh, by any chance if you were to remember the preceding chapters, then –huggles you to death-. I'm glad that I completed my purpose in making such a memorable story, even if that takes adding random, funny parts, think it makes my story juicy, when really… errr, nvm. Yay for humor! I… bad at humor, actually… - . -;;

Yea, I also didn't revise too well; I left everything to 'spell-check'. I hope it doesn't fail me, otherwise I'll have to – Well, I can do nothing about it, can I? Okay, I'm going to go to bed now, and return back to my original slacker self eating delicious oatmeal bars. Mm! Gimme!

4,262 words, excluding notes. That's an accomplishment!


	10. Waiting in the Snow

**Notes:** Last chapter was definitely rushed! Having not revised or reread the damn thing led to its untalented haste. BIG MISTAKE, F#$k! Do not blame the author, she – er – I will be revising soon. And, yes Toru's back. In case you don't remember him, he was mentioned in the 1st chappie. You know: evil boy (plus) horrid 'games' (equals) Sakura's fated encounter with Syaoran. Ring a bell? Okay, good. Much thankies readers!

* * *

**W**inter **W**altz  
Chapter **10**:  
Waiting in the Snow

* * *

Toru Ito, right there, at the front of the classroom, dangerous and lurking.

This paradigm was exactly why suicide should be endorsed. Well, IT was better than looking at _his _face, and feeling discomfited throughout the whole 'being glared at' session. Come on, what girl would feel comfortable in the same room as her godforsaken rapist, not to mention, her own stepbrother. If one had enough wits and logic, then one would by now realize what miserable life Sakura had.

Though she made it this far, could she withstand further strain? That 'strain/problem' being Toru's damned existence? Answer: highly improbable.

Sakura took quick intakes of breaths, delusional thoughts making her believe that quicksand was tugging her downwards. She felt like she was sinking, that her fingertips could pass through the surface of her desk as if it was, actually, made of sand. Was this possible? Say, perchance, this quicksand was an outlet that could channel her someplace far. Someplace that wasn't _here_, which leads to her next thought…

She didn't want to be here. The repugnance stirring in her eyes was the first obvious clue.

Being surrounded by her peers did not bring any sort of security. They all ignored her like usual; she had no friends in this class as the reason being why. So, she felt unsafe. The only barrier of protection she could give herself was stooping low in her chair, and keeping her eyes trained on her desk. 'Oh gods… what… am I… going to… DO!' She was crumbling, visibly. Nothing could moderate her fears or the increasing anxiety she had.

If only something could distract her, if only _he _wasn't present…

She accidentally caught the roguish expression of her captor, unwisely glancing up thinking that she'd locate the clock and not his grotesqueness.

The pupils in her eyes were swift to dilate. 'Kami-sama…'

-

-

Toru Ito smirked, all high and mighty like. So many 'unimportant' girls were swooning and blowing kisses at him, trying hard to catch his attention. For awhile he awarded them with a few seconds of his attention, but it was basically an unintended, one-time, glance-over. Truthfully he had no interest in these types of girls, whose beauty did not match up to the ideal woman he had in mind.

His 'ideal woman' could be described as the young female sitting in the back room hyperventilating, and by the looks of it, praying madly.

She was still a sight, nonetheless. The contours of her cheeks, although fidgety, had a youthful, curved appearance. Her eyes always so guarded and skeptical, were the same pleasant green eyes he had the pleasure of looking into, day after day, minutes rolling, and seconds ticking… at least until the day she left.

Sakura Kinomoto was her name and no stranger alright, Toru knew who she was the moment she entered his classroom.

'Sakura, damn you…' Toru thought to himself, his nostrils flared. 'It's been over a month. Were you here this whole time?'

The students were oblivious to what was happening the very instance class started, which would have been apparent if one bothered to look at Sakura's wobbly self. They were too induced on working on their class assignment, unwary to the tension floating in the room, and the voltage of electricity that shot up and around, overhead, figuratively, between Toru and Sakura.

The girls in the room who thought their drop-dead gorgeous substitute was looking at them were definitely dreaming too hard. Toru's deep blue eyes were not quite aligned with theirs. He was looking past them, particularly looking past the pair of garnet eyes that ogled the hardest. Though, he wasn't aware of it. His fixation with Sakura had caused his attention to divert; he planned on confronting her by the end of class.

_Diiinggg. _

Toru inwardly chuckled. 'What perfect timing…'

Sakura, on the contrary, was not interested. Her first immediate thought was: 'Rush out, avoid Toru! And, don't look back! Cuz… my life depends on it!' A ragged sigh escaped her as she rose in her seat. Her heart rate was speeding, the adrenaline, no doubt, was kicking in. 'Must avoid T-Toru… at all costs!' If there was a chance she could walk out alive, then she'd make her next arrangement for a different academy.

If she could do this, then this would mean no more foreboding ways. There's no way she's going back to THAT! Just another, fully-thought-out plan… In no time, she'd break all contacts with him, and for good. 'Please, let me walk out this door…' She bit her lips as another thought crossed her mind. 'Li-kun…' she thought dreadfully, taking one step after another… almost there. 'I'm so selfish… but…'

"Kinomoto…" a stern, whispery voice jutted, just when she was almost out the door; the towering man smiled at her, "-san…"

Slowing to a halt, Sakura swallowed hard, deathly attentive to the lack of students in the room. 'Z-ZERO!' "H-Hai…?"

His murky cobalt eyes looked as callous as ever. "Were you really about to leave this room without saying anything?" He snarled, smiling threateningly. It made Sakura sick to her stomach having to watch him. "It's rude because… we do know each other on a personal level. It's proper to say at least 'bye, see you tomorrow' don't 'cha think, Sakura?" He paused to examine her. After a moment, he started to speak again, "You're still unresponsive. You know what this means right? It means I'll have to…"

Panic-stricken, Sakura cried out, "Stop!" She knew something perverse would come from a guy like Toru if she didn't interrupt. "Don't…say anymore," she said, faintly bearing the whites of her teeth. "Don't say things on your own freewill… Don't come here on you own freewill." She squinted furiously. "Can't you see that you'll gain nothing by coming here? Can't you SEE that I don't want to see you?!"

She was steaming, obviously she wanted no more of this, but Toru wasn't one to give in.

Toru suddenly laughed. "Aah, I'm surprise you've got a tongue now, how annoying…"

She sent him a heated gaze. "Yea, which means you can't control me anymore. I'm no longer that weak little girl for you to abuse, so you might as well go away and leave me alone!"

Toru pointed, warningly. "What abuse are you talking about? Can't you see that a brother misses you?" He placed both hands to his chest as if expressing his endearments. "Tell me you miss me too, Sakura, and I will forgive you for leaving."

"The only brother I miss is my 'real' brother!" Sakura shot back. "You're nothing compare to him! You're absolutely nothing and I hate you!"

An angry look flashed in Toru's cobalt eyes and he had her pushed up against the wall within a second, closing the gap between the two. "You're such a disappointment. You know that? Here I am missing you like crazy and all you tell me is that I am nothing. I came all the way here for you, and you're not the least flattered?" He suddenly laughed. "Ahaha, I know what you've been up to Sakura. Oh naughty, naughty Sakura, let me tell you." His eyes squarely caught hers, and she fidgeted. "…It's the worst of (my) deeds."

Sakura felt her breath restrict in her throat; she nearly retched in disgust. How dare he compare her to him!

"W-What can be worse than what you've done to me?!"

His smirk did not falter. "I received a phone call from Yelen not too long ago." Toru paused after hearing a gasp from Sakura. "No," he chuckled. "I did not give away your ploy, as much as I wanted to. Instead, I played along. Hai! I told her we were so poor we lived in the slums. (That's what you wanted me to say, right?) Anyways, I thanked her for taking you in, and strangely, she thanked me back. Ahahah, now Sakura, _poor_?" He laughed in a boyish manner. "We are not poor, you dumb broad! You could have told the high-class lady that we were dead or something so that she wouldn't have to call in the first place! Because you're so stupid, she did call and then offered me a job at this prestigious building."

Sakura's mouth fell open. 'Oh my gods. He knows where I live now.' This was bad. He could use this against her, he could blackmail her…

Without warning, Toru wrapped his arms around Sakura's torso, lifting her up by a few inches off the ground. "You're such a silly, stupid girl." He breathlessly whispered. "It's been so long. I've been craving for you, Sakura."

The area between Sakura's brows creased as she aggressively twisted in his grip, trying to avoid his unsympathetic blue eyes. Fighting without a bud of fruit, to no avail, obviously chewed off a piece of her pride. Also, her vulnerability put her in a state of tears. She had no choice but to be submissive, as much as it killed her. "What do you plan on doing…with me?" she whispered in a deadbeat voice.

As tepid as her words denoted, it sounded relatively suggestive to his ears. He licked his lips in muse. 'No longer weak, eh? Heh, you're stupid to think that!' Her pathetic form was much of a turn-on for him that he found his muscles convulsing… down there, in his groin region. His excitement was gradually building. He viewed it as a definite invitation from her.

Though, he was quick to grasp realization. He looked at the door minutely before turning angrily back at her. "Stupid girl," he hissed. "You think I'm gonna' risk taking you on school grounds just to get caught in the end?" His cheeks flushed crimson in rage. "You're asking for it, aren't you?"

Her long, fluttery lashes were already adorned with fallen tears. "Please don't tell…"

His grip on her tightened, knowing well what she meant. "Then you keep your mouth shut too."

-

-

White, frozen globules fell from the sky in sheer masses, it was snowing again. Students were long gone from the private school, and only Syaoran stood near its premises. Thrusting his hands deep into the warmth of his denim pockets, hoping to ward off the biting chills, he grinned up at the pasty atmosphere feeling great at heart.

Today was the day that he was going to take Sakura out – with no one's knowledge of it, of course. He wanted this day to be unforgettable, and had been planning it for an entire week since their secret liaison began. During the school hours, he couldn't concentrate on his classes because he was constantly thinking about their imminent date to come. _The reaction on her face, her gigantic smile, her pure happiness…_

He could just picture it, barely. 'Oh, Sakura…' He made a goofy grin. 'Several teachers gave me massive homework because I couldn't focus. Despite that, it's all worth it…' _Briiinggg. Briiinggg. _Startled, Syaoran reached into his jacket to pull out his cell phone.

"Yo."

"Fuck!"

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Excuse me? Uh, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran saw Eriol limping before him, a cell phone pressed to his ear.

Eriol talked into his cell phone, which was received by Syaoran's cell phone milliseconds later. "Damn it, Li! You can hang up now. I realize you're in front of me, so you can stop letting my phone bill pile up. Unless you want to pay for it?"

A bit taken back, Syaoran responded, "Hiiragizawa? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? That wise guy Yue just drove off when I was just coming from the school." Eriol scowled, rubbing his aching bottom that was covered in snow. "I was trying to run up to the limo, but ended up falling down the stairs like an ass, and right in front of Daidouji-san!" His face flustered. "Oh the agony! Now please buy me smoothie to make up for the humiliating scene!"

A smile unconsciously lit up on Syaoran's features. "Eat snow."

"Oh, no thanks," Eriol replied dryly. "While you were saying all that B.S., I somehow miraculously healed. Ain't that great!" He rolled his eyes, taking spot by a fence alongside Syaoran, who was using it as a pillar. Then the boys waited; Eriol for a ride, and Syaoran for Sakura – unknowingly.

In the vast, pulpy white scenery, they stood in silence, one boy in thought, and the other bored to death – the bored one being Eriol. Being THAT insufferably bored, Eriol, desperate in action, took interest in the vapors escaping Syaoran's mouth and nostrils as he exhaled, and the occasional neck rub with the hand, or even that strange, gigantic smile stretching on his face. …! WAIT! Gigantic smile…? Plus, Syaoran?!

This must be an extraterrestrial event! Never before had Syaoran ever smiled like that! This was something new, something that must be double-checked, and something that fazed Eriol to a certain degree. Eriol turned toward Syaoran.

"So…" the raven-haired lad begun. "You're looking gay today. What's up?"

"Mmh."

It was such a careless, not-interested-in-listening-to-you retort that prompted more curiosity on Eriol's behalf. Coming up with possible theories and bizarre conclusions, his spectacles then gave off a mischievous shine. "Eeh, is it possible that the almighty Li is in love for the first time? And, is the girl who he has fallen for the girl who lives in his house?!"

"Mhm—WHAT?!"

"Aha, so you were listening to me!" Eriol yelled annoyingly.

Syaoran arched a brow. "All I heard was… Sakura…"

"Aha! I didn't even mention her name, so you were thinking about her! Eeeee," Eriol cried in a girly-girl sound.

Syaoran clenched his fingers. "And, I bet you're asking for a severe beating, right?"

"Y-Yea—NO!" Eriol scratched his head. "Eff you, Li! I know someone like you can't resist a girl like Sakura who is irresistible and cute-looking at the same time. (Ahem, not that I'm interested. My heart goes for Daidouji-san!) So what's the deal? Huh?"

Syaoran's composure fell. _Conversation gone awry!_ He quickly ransacked his brain for something good to say without blowing his cover. 'Kuso. Was I THAT easy to figure out?' "N-No, it-it's n-n-nothing." Syaoran denied the allegation while stammering like crazy. He scoffed heavily, apparently irritated with four eyes over there.

Eriol, ruthless in nature, continued to persist like an avenger. "Y'sure about that?" he sang.

Syaoran's jaw jumped. "Quit jerking around! You want to die? Ack!" In frustration, he shook the fence the two of them were leaning on with all his vigor; his dark intention was to make Eriol slip and land on his back. Then, he'd make snowballs just to stuff in Eriol's mouth… and break his glasses… and-and…

"Jeez Li! Are you that angry?" Eriol said, hobbling away.

Syaoran stopped shaking the fence, wearing an expression that resembled perplexity. "I…don't know." His eyebrows furrowed as realization soon occurred on him; he had gotten mad so fast, and had irrationally vented his anger off on Eriol, which was something he rarely did. Syaoran ruffled his hair, dusting off specks of snow in the process, and wondering why the heck he was so moody.

"I'm just feeling… impatient…?"

"How come?" Eriol asked.

"Cuz'…" Syaoran growled. "Um…Sakura! Urgh! I don't know where she is! I told her to meet me here! But she's taking forever, wherever she is!" He yelled. His eyes all of a sudden widened as his mouth grew small. "Uh, I mean, today I'm supposed to be taking her home. Not that, uh…"

"Oh?"

Syaoran glared pointedly. "'Oh' WHAT?"

"She must still be in school then," Eriol said as a matter-of-factly. "We should go fetch her inside the building… race through the halls for old time's sake." He grinned sheepishly, to which Syaoran gave his disapproval to.

"I think we're past that age."

"That's why it's for old time's sake!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Okay, okay, for old time's sake."

-

-

**Notes: **This chapter is much shorter than the last, but I think it's fine the way it is. Too much has happened already, and I don't want to cram all that in this chapter due to my extreme laziness that I embrace. My laziness thickens each day that I barely can pull myself out of bed. Well, maybe that's because of lack of sleep. But you get the point! It's around 3:30am. I am stupid for staying up late, and when I revise late, I tend to miss a lot of errors. Heh. Oh well, I'm gonna get some light out starting……………NOW! Oh, and review pretty please.


	11. Bottomless Pit

Notes: Heh. (Yes, that's really all I have to say) Also, it was a bit annoying writing up this chapter. I hope you don't get overwhelm trying to finish it. LoL..

-

—**Winter Waltz—**

Chapter Eleven

-

_Bottomless Pit_

-

Eriol dropped his book bag negligently to the frozen ground, adjoining to the fence.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, rolling back his shoulders after having eased off that onerous weight. He turned sideways to meet Syaoran's wary, more or less nonchalant gaze, and guffawed. "Hey! Enough with the glum, down in the dumpster look! You're as depressing as a weeping willow," he shouted to a now surprised and quizzical Syaoran, who then shot him a nasty sneer.

"What look would you prefer then? A murderous one…?"

Eriol clapped his hands together. "Please! That'll make my day."

Syaoran scoffed. His eyes quickly tore away as he shoved fidgety hands into loose-fitting jean pockets in an attempt to ward off more conversation from his ignorant counterpart, Eriol_-sama_ (_gag_… ya rite!). The strange blue-haired colored boy had been talking nonstop all afternoon, particularly, about an undeserving Yue who had ditched him at school and left him no choice but to walk home in the freezing, hypothermia-causing cold.

After a few moments in pensive thought, he then added on how a certain black limousine could make a wonderful heat insulator on this freezing day, if by chance there was a kind and generous friend who would kindly offer up such a ride for someone as desperate as he. His teeth clenched in a forced smile, watching Syaoran carefully with anticipation. Syaoran had taken this into account from Eriol's one-side conversation with him.

Though, he never actually paid any attention as Eriol carried on with sputtering off a truckload, desperately. He was briefly drawn to another world comprised of cluttered thoughts and feelings of uneasiness and doubts that wrapped themselves around his every limb, upsetting him. No surprise there that he couldn't keep focus. In the back of his mind, he knew something was up.

This reminded him of the mall incident when he wasn't notified of Sakura's whereabouts until later in the evening when he saw her being driven home by Yue. Syaoran twisted back when Eriol tapped him. He looked another direction, still preoccupied. … 'Could she be with Yue?'

"Li, calling to Li… are you there?"

Another touch and Syaoran pulled back. He looked questionably at the goofy, unswerving smirk. "Yea?"

He glowered, already stumped in a rotten mood. It didn't help any that Eriol was making it incredibly difficult for him to resolve his own issue. It was safe to say that the boy of English origin, although bizarre and uncharacteristic today, was starting to grate on his last nerve. Knowing the unlimited limitations of Syaoran's temper, he should've zipped up that yap by now. The first red flag of an angry feat to come was the twitching amber eye, left side, the dead giveaway.

Too bad Eriol didn't seem to sense the forewarnings; otherwise, he would've make an effort to refrain from yapping and yapping, and blah and yak and heehaw, lest he mistakenly drove the future heir to the respective Li Clan crazy, which presumably led to dangerous repercussions if that actually did happen. But the purpose to trigger off even the slightest fury from the ominous amber-eyed boy brought amendments to Eriol's grievances due to lack of transportation – unknown to Syaoran, of course.

"Well," Eriol started in a very suspicious yet unguarded tone, disregarding the violent head turned the other way and also the halfhearted grunt. "The sky is looking interestingly blue today – don't you think?" He grinned, gushing vivid red. "Just like my awesome, neatly combed hair and very bluish, enigmatic eyes. It's… _cool_."

The last word was uttered raucously, Syaoran had to balk.

His dignity prevailed, entrenched, as his mind quickly coughed up a rebuttal. "Hiiragizawa," Syaoran hissed thickly, "…_damnit_, the sky is freaking white!"

"Oh?" Eriol rubbed his chin in a languorous motion. "I guess you're right." Now in a weaker rebuttal, Syaoran then grumbled a few obscene words, ignoring the soft chortle of amusement from his closer to enemy than counterpart. "Anyways… your hair is – hm, I should I phrase this – well, it's a humungous mess." He grinned cattily at catching Syaoran's normally taut form flinch in a gesture of self-consciousness. "Some people get pissed, well I know I do for a fact," he said, a titter caught in his throat, "when… hehe, you know… History class, your wildebeest hair of chaotic-ness is always blocking half the chalkboard, and with me sitting behind you and all…"

Eriol doubled over, holding his stomach to contain his laughter; the standoffish glare in Syaoran's eyes was just priceless! "…And don't blame me if your bird-hair becomes an easy target for some wet, slimy spitballs! …Courtesy of Yamazaki and I." He bowed.

Syaoran suddenly growled. This was definitely a personal attack on his appearance. Why Eriol ratted on his hair, he had no clue, but nothing nipped Syaoran's ass more than an imbecilic mongrel or a wise guy such as Hiiragizawa himself, who clearly portrayed the modern Confucius of almighty wise-ness, NOT!

And what the hay, an imbecilic moron could as well fit Yamazaki's description.

"Hiiragizawa…" Syaoran murmured, exhaling the negative energy out. "_Stop._ Peace and quiet please… right now."

Eriol simply smiled wryly. And once again, Syaoran ignored him. Each time it became a strenuous task having to put up with Eriol's low budget antics; he'd always have to hold back on the bashing. It was strange how their friendship even worked out to begin with, as they shared contrasting personalities that could be beyond incompatible with one another. Even with Yamazaki as the third wheel in their coalition could prove to be extremely disastrous and devastating.

But… they were friends and have remained so since. How come? No one dared speak it.

Eriol continued to make comments about the soft cushions in Syaoran's limo, despite the brown haired boy telling him to politely 'shut up'. Every distraction Eriol threw at him, seemingly out of nowhere, delayed Syaoran's dire progress to reach the school's gate. Seriously, it shouldn't have taken this long to reach the damn school. If it weren't for that darn Hiiragizawa, the stupid pale boy in rimless specs, then Syaoran would already be stalking down the halls. 'Gibberish… all gibberish!'

Eriol was aware of Syaoran's darkening mood, as he was the one observing quietly with amusement, already stringing together a conclusion as to why his distraught friend was so… _distraught_. 'Obvious,' Eriol thought, nodding his head, 'Syaoran Li is brooding over a certain green-eyed beauty… Sakura Kinomoto.' After all, it was Syaoran who waited outside in the cold expecting for her to show up. When it turned out she didn't, he resorted to venting his anger off of poor, helpless Eriol.

The time passed along unproductively, and he was stuck in quite a jam, flustered at the very thought that maybe something could've happened to her. Then again, the realization of being blown off by her was such a stronger feeling, an incredibly bad feeling. Already a dark cloud was looming over his head… as we speak.

No girl had the courage, or the love-sickened heart, to reject an ideal guy like Syaoran Li. Whether to a study group or DATE or even a walk to class, no such girl would refused this offer. As a side note, it was usually Syaoran who cast off girls.

But Sakura was different. Yes, she's a girl, pretty and feminine like all the rest. But she was a girl that Syaoran first founded so intensely enthralling that every night he went to bed, he just wanted to stop by her door and say 'Oyasumi (Goodnight), Sakura' just so he could take a glimpse at those wonderful green pools of shimmering eyes. Yes, exactly. Something as simple as this could lighten up his heart considerably.

This was a girl who'd rather cover every exposed body part than leave nothing else to the imagination. Sluttish clothes wasn't an option for her, she'd be more comfortable in slacks and formfitting sweaters. Syaoran completely agreed. Girls, who wore small tops to reveal more than enough cleavage, and tight pants to outline every curve of their misshapen ass, were shallow whores who craved a hell lot of attention, and were gold-diggers who'd bend over anytime.

Syaoran avidly avoided these types, as he wanted nothing to do with them but, on fated coincidence, he was regularly approached by these loud mouthed, snobby, and annoying girls. It was tiring, and bland. The postmodern world didn't have enough innocent girls anymore.

'Except for maybe Sakura,' Syaoran thought wistfully.

As a faraway smile reached his charismatically attractive countenance, Eriol unexpectedly impeded his path, forcing a frown back to his face.

"Li," Eriol announced with such importance. "I want to make a bet with you."

Syaoran merely raised a brow, suddenly aghast. "You are seriously bugging the _feck_ out of me. It's really scary because I'm actually starting to see some resemblances of Yamazaki in you."

Eriol cooed. "Is that so… hm… Bet?" He smiled eagerly.

Syaoran shoved him aside, grunting. "No time for talking, _Idiot_, let's go."

He resumed with his pace, ignoring the dumbfounded display thinning out across Eriol's visage as he walked past him, intent on making his way through the gates of their impressive private school.

Until…

He was hindered yet again as something hard and cool smacked the back of his head, instantaneously putting him on high alert. Syaoran froze, feeling the wet, frigid substance flatten down the tufts of his brown hair, making a cold trail down his neckline and breaking into chunks as it settled on the hilt of his scarf.

"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran suddenly cried and yelped as some more of the frozen substance managed to slip into the collar of his jacket, sending an icy jolt down his spine. In quite a commotion, he ripped the scarf from around his neck, shaking off remnants of slightly melted snow, as well as the snow that were inside his shirt and clumped onto his hair. Hot faced, Syaoran spat out, "Why did you throw a snowball at me… at a time like this?!" He huffed and rumpled his own hair in frustration.

Eriol laughed out loud at witnessing the poignant look Syaoran shed. "Why not?" he stated quite innocently as if what he did wasn't at all a horrible thing to do to a dear friend. He bit down on his tongue to hold back an outburst when Syaoran cast him a look of repugnance, clearly annoyed.

An eyebrow arced, and in a well kempt temper Syaoran chose not to answer. He whirled around in one heartbeat and once again started to advance toward the school.

"Whoa… Li! Can't you just wait a sec?" Eriol followed him as best as he could. "_Matte! _I just wanted you to stop and listen, that's all…"

Eriol almost crashed into Syaoran when Syaoran decided to stop, taking his words into consideration. Luckily he stopped a few seconds in time, cautious enough as to not bump into Syaoran and unleash a bout of rage by accident. "Well?" Syaoran responded coolly.

Eriol grinned. "It's about the bet…" Seeing the weary, terse nod of Syaoran's head allowed him to carry on happily, "The bet is to find Sakura."

Syaoran gave a snort. "Yea? And what have we been doing this last fifteen minutes?"

"I know. But, let me finish," he said, calmly raising an index finger to advise. "The objective is to be the _first _to find Sakura. Whoever finds her first will win the bet, the prize being victor's choice. So, we'll start with dashing up those stairs," he pointed to Tomoeda Private, "and this will begin our pursuit, thus, our bet. Are you with me?"

Syaoran gave him a cautious stare, as if disturbed of something indefinitely vague. Subsequently he shook his head and replied, "You're so stupid, Hiiragizawa. You have asthma, remember?"

"Well," Eriol shrugged. "What can I say? I'm feeling confident today."

Hearing this made a part of Syaoran's confident snip off. Usually Eriol's presentiments were correct; this wasn't something Syaoran should easily overlook. He pondered for a second as Eriol looked expectantly at him. "No," Syaoran concluded. "It can't be based on victor's choice. For all I know, you could be asking for a million bucks, which is completely out of the question!" …_or you could be asking for a ride home…_ This, Syaoran dreaded the most.

"Oh! You silly rascal you!" Eriol chided boisterously. "I wasn't going to ask for something as extreme as that! …even though I know you're filthy rich and the fact that giving away hefty sums of money will only leave a minor dent in your banking account… but anyways…" he trailed, suddenly rubbing two hands together. "Whoa. It's chilly, ne?"

_What the hell?_ Syaoran thought and glared. "Something is definitely up your sleeve, Hiiragizawa," he muttered.

"No…?" Eriol said deliberately, mustering up another statement. "This bet is justifiably harmless."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Then justify it."

"Well," Eriol suddenly said in a change of voice. He smirked. "Too bad, I think you just accepted my bet…. So, let's start on a count of three, shall we?" he gleamed in spite of Syaoran's incredulous stare. But Eriol knew too well that Syaoran wasn't one to back down on a challenge. He cleared his throat, "One… two…"

Syaoran was quick to intercede. "Explain yourself or die!" he confuted roughly.

Eriol's mouth pressed tightly as he slowly stepped back into a normal, standing position. "Okay, you caught me," he finally said. "I'm trying to scam you into giving me a free pass in the Li limo. Just a simple, measly limo ride is all I ask of you. But, it didn't seem like you wanted to offer up."

He grumbled a few insignificant things that Syaoran chose to discount. "Actually…" Syaoran said, grinning in spite of himself. "I wasn't. Good judgment, though…"

Eriol nearly fell back at the incredulity of it all. "Hey! That's not fair! How the heck am I supposed to get home then? Do you expect me to slide – the WHOLE five miles – on my belly like a makeshift sled? Oi, BAKA!" He gave a sarcastic throw of his hands to which Syaoran smirked at.

"Well, yeah. Sounds like good exercise to me."

The unlucky boy sweat dropped. "What kind of friend… are you?"

"Hm, I dunno… I guess I'm a bad friend?" Syaoran chuckled faintly, but his insides felt terrible.

He knew it was snowing quite a lot, and that it was way too cold and slippery of a condition for anyone to walk home in, but he really didn't want Eriol to hitch this ride in his limo. He'd have the foolish boy booted before his grimy fingers could even scrape and feel the expensive leather seats he'd been passionately blabbering about just a couple of minutes ago. Point all accusations you want, but Syaoran was not the emblematic rich and greedy type.

His donations to charity funds were a daily part in his life, and it was a top-secret business that not even his own friends knew of his generous side. Also because of the fact he didn't want a bunch hobos gripping his leg, poking and pawing him so he'd give them an abundant amount of 'spare change', food, living quarters… possibly a car and job if they pressed some more. There were hundreds of homeless people in Tokyo respectively; he couldn't possibly sustain them all.

Eriol seriously could not have this ride. The limo, mind you, was Syaoran's sole transportation. He had depended on the limo and its driver, the well respected Wei, to take him places wherever and whenever he so much desired, since it was a given privilege back when he attended primary school.

Confused… still?

_Hellooo!_ This was _the _limo that would be taking Syaoran and Sakura places, _the _limo that would play a major role on their _date _by picking them up and dropping them off whenever and wherever they pleased. Without it there'd be no date! And with Eriol there, it'd ruin everything that Sakura so much tried to hide – hence their secret relationship. Too bad Eriol was a wise one and wasn't stupid and dense in the vein of Yamazaki.

Syaoran suddenly cringed as an image of an air headed Yamazaki tried to figure out what 2 + 2 was with a calculator, consistently trying despite the batteries being dead. 'Oh wait… that happened in a dream…' But you got his point! In retrospect, Yamazaki was a true airhead. Syaoran even recalled a time he caught Yamazaki trying frantically to lick his elbow, and when that didn't work, attempted to lick the next. 'Sorry… Yamazaki,' Syaoran shook his head, 'but, you really are a baka.'

"Yes! You are a BAD friend!" Eriol emphasized, causing Syaoran to revert his attention back to the fuming boy. "This is why I believe this bet must be consummated. Once I win, this'll be the prize you will grant me – a ride home. …Three!" he hollered in all the buildup, taking off briskly before Syaoran even realized.

When he finally grasped realism, Eriol was already closing in on the school base. His bottom lip twitched as his eyes followed closely to the prancing idiot running wildly, also noting the fact that the idiot didn't have his backpack on him to slow him down; it sat neatly in a heap of snow.

With his own bulky bag to carry, Syaoran darted after Eriol. He would not let Eriol have his victory, and/or the 'free pass in the Li limo' that Syaoran by mistake promised him if he were to win. Which, he was positive he didn't make such promise, but with a muddled head how could he possibly weigh up to the truth? Though it was highly unlikely, it still worried Syaoran, since he'd already wasted a few seconds thinking worthless, shitty thoughts when he could be focused on running faster.

"Darn you Hiiragizawa!" he shouted, shaking a fist in the air. He even cursed when he had to stop and crook down to tie his annoying shoelaces.

After double knotting the problematic laces, Syaoran broke out into a fast trot. He thrashed his arms, kicking through the snow and avoiding slippery ice patches in what appeared to be transparent sheets littered all over the ground. "Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran ground out when he saw Eriol dancing his way toward the building, too close for comfort.

Eriol crossed the threshold and opened the door wide. "Give it up Li-LOSER, I will find Sakura before you do. And if I do, you better keep that limo seat warm for me." He slipped through the door.

Syaoran's blood boiled. "Not a chance Hiira-gee-I-lost! You-You egg!" Syaoran's mouth tightened. 'That sounded rather queer,' he thought, hastening up the steps as his breath broke harshly into the cold air. When he finally reached the door, he whipped it open and sprinted down the empty halls, quickly coming into steps behind Eriol before the other was aware of it.

Eriol shuddered. "Strange," he muttered. "I feel an evil presence nearby."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "I hope you're not referring to me."

Eriol twisted around, flabbergasted. "L-Li!" he squealed pathetically. After a few moments of jibber-jabbering and screaming and pointing out nonsense, Eriol cooled back into a decent poise. After all, it wasn't of his temperament to lose character, especially over a matter so pointless. Yet, how did Li get here so fast? Eriol pondered with gritted teeth. Before he could get that question out, Syaoran was already turning a corner, disappearing.

Eriol's mouth dropped wide open. "Wait!" he cried. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Syaoran glimpsed back briefly. "Easy. Because you blinked."

"Huh? What?" Swamped with confusion, undoubtedly. "Nani? Nani, nani, nani?!"

Nevertheless, Eriol was bent on catching up. "Li-Loooserrr—Oomph!" Eriol nearly fell back if it weren't for the pair of hands holding him steady. Even with tightly lidded eyes, Eriol recognized the stubby feel of the fingers that wrenched at his shoulder blades. Not to mention his face crushed into what felt like a wall of a very tall and intimidating man, a human wall that Eriol soon learned… once he willed himself to crack open an eye, was… TERADA-SENSEI!

"Hiiragizawa-san," the low, manly voice boomed. "This is your _final_ strike!"

"Ahhh! LI!—Ow, ow… my ears! Quit pulling on my ears, Terada-sensei! Eh heh heh, hurts."

"DETENTION, for you, disruptive, juvenile delinquent!" Terada roared, lugging Eriol to whichever way the detention hall was.

From afar Syaoran could hear Terada's preeminent voice echoing through the corridors. Although the voice was ungodly, it brought him a great deal of relief. Syaoran snickered. "I guess I'm winner," he muttered.

-

-

Quiet, still, and in a state of alarm, Sakura listened warily to what Toru had to say. He had his hand latched onto her right shoulder blade, his thumb barely brushing her collarbone. Sakura held in a shriek as his touch grew more fervent and uncomfortable, his thumb traveling and reaching inside her shirt to finger her bra strap. Her wide green eyes fixed on those uncanny pools of midnight blue, afraid to look away, afraid that if she did… he'd do something unexpectedly sinful.

Toru's eyes always gave away certain emotions she knew too well, and always cautioned what actions he'd carry within the next five minutes. He was conventional, and Sakura had known him too long to remain naïve.

Lusty eyes crinkled at her. "I'm going to visit Yelen Li, tonight, at the mansion. I'll tell her we've stabilized and that we're financially fixed." Sakura tried not to cower, as that meant fear, but the hand gripping at the underside of her indigo colored chemise top was painfully nostalgic. "This is your cue to pack your bags. You're coming home with me, Sakura," Toru's teeth seethed, and as if threateningly he tugged at her top forcing her to hunch over. He whispered into her ear, at first delicately but with full authority, "And if you so dared to run away again, I swear, oh I swear, I will hurt you ten times worse."

Sakura shivered, her eyes now diverted to the floor. She saw his feet shuffled, and then his hands stopped from groping, falling limp to his side.

Sakura breathed out a relieved sigh. Gathering up her courage, she let her eyes wandered up to a stiff, disgruntled face, almost regretting having locked eyes with him. It'd only added to her nightmares for the number times she had to look at him. Right now, he simply scoffed at her.

"You have nothing to say?" he asked.

Sakura turned away from him. "It won't be that easy…"

"Eh, what? …Why?"

"It's a tactless plan, everyone will be suspicious," Sakura responded weakly.

"No they won't," Toru cut in. "You're not that important, are you? Besides, who'd cared enough to even wonder, anyways, hm?"

Sakura gritted her teeth. 'A lot more than you'd think…' she wanted to say, but she knew better on her choice of words. Instead, she said, "I can't leave right away, that's the thing."

Toru heaved a frustrated sigh. "Look, as long as you don't say anything, we'll be alright. I'll do the talking. I'll set people straight and in no time you'll be home, you'll be with me, Sakura." Sakura felt her insides plummet. "You can forget about all this crap lifestyle of riches and high-class living. Stop being so pathetic, it's no wonder people like Yelen took you under her wing. That's not going to happen anymore. So you better play this off well. You better not deceive me, Sakura. I want you home tonight."

This threat alone put Sakura on high alert. She felt like pushing him aside so she could run off through the door, but that was impossible seeing as he had her backed up to the wall with not enough space to plot an escape. She wanted to apologize to Syaoran for lying and deceiving him. But right now, she really just wanted to be gone. To go far away place, to get out of here, so she'd be isolated enough to cry to herself, to pity at the thought of not being able to _live _again.

Her life would be something to regret on; an incompetence she could never get over. She'd never again experience the carefree life.

"Okay…" And so she caved.

At that very moment of crumbling, another voice, soft and profound at the same time, coaxed a familiar emotion in Sakura's heart. Hearing that comforting voice promptly enveloped her in a sense of security, a wholeness and wellbeing. "Sakura," the voice prodded, "what's… going on?"

Though, the question itself underlay distrust.

"Li-kun," she nearly cried until she stopped herself. "Um…" She noticed that Syaoran were looking at Toru, confused; Sakura flushed rosy red, remembering something… 'Don't say anything…' She recoiled as Syaoran sent her one more questioning look before glancing at Toru again, completely bedazzled.

"Why hello there, I'm Ito-sensei, the fill-in for Machiko-sensei. And you didn't knock because…?"

Syaoran guffawed. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's a pain in the rear, you know, cuz' I've been opening every single door on this floor. …It got pretty repetitive around door number twenty-three, so I sort of stopped." He gave a cute boyish grin that almost crushed at Sakura's heart… in a good way. "Did I interrupt a private matter or something?" He looked around some more, investigating the close proximity between teacher and student. Just as he thought… very bizarre!

"No," Toru drew out a breath. "But can I help you…?" Toru crossed his arms, frowning.

"– Syaoran Li," Syaoran said politely. "I was looking for Sakura…. because, I _know_ her. And, we have a special occasion to attend to." He looked intensely at Sakura, unwavering amber eyes for the first time vulnerable. "Ready to go, Sakura?"

Sakura stole a cautious glimpse over to Toru, wondering if he was concocting something in that evil, perverted head of his. Seeing as he wasn't even looking at her, Sakura made a move to leave when Toru shockingly stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, and whispering discreetly, "Not a word." Then he watched her wobble off, knowing that he had succeeded in scaring the daylights out of her – all so she would keep her trap shut.

Syaoran was at a loss of words. He was aware of Sakura unusually discomfited state, unable to grasp on what was going on. Why would Sakura have a forty-five minute long conversation with a teacher who just showed up as a substitute? Certainly she was not in need of help on chemistry homework, given that the teacher had just arrived and was less than likely to assign homework on his first day. Syaoran merely shrugged it off when Sakura entwined her smaller hand into his, sidetracking his thoughts.

He smiled warmly at her valor. 'Taking initiatives, I see…'

"Let's go." Her words came barely audible to Syaoran's ear. He could have mistaken her for shyness if it had not been that eerie smile forced on her face. He was suddenly caught up in a trance, wanting to ask all kinds of questions to sate his curiosity. First: What the hell was going on?! When he stood there in complete entrancement, Sakura squeezed his hand to break him from his short-lived reverie. He looked at her, almost helpless. Why would he be feeling this way? …What was he feeling?

Never mind that. What would come of their impending date mustn't be ruined because of his trifling distress. For all he knew, he was probably blowing everything way out of proportion. And so… be it…

"Okay. Let's go, Sakura," he reiterated; his tone low and morose, a bit put-off. He waved to the substitute. "See ya later _Sensei_!" And then both he and Sakura went through the door.

-

-

Notes: Ay! I wrote six pages of Eriol and Syaoran moments. I dunno how that happened… o.O Damnit, this story is seriously dragging. I'm going to have to cut out scenes to ensure a shorter length of chapters. It will be kudos for me having to do fewer revisions, and kudos for you who won't feel forced with the reading, lol. But wouldn't that take away the essence of Winter Waltz, eh?? Well I enjoyed writing this chapter b/c I actually like ExS moments. More SxS next chapter, okie. Tis' P-XAN, out. xp


	12. Schemes, why?

**Notes:** Yes, I am completely aware of my extremely late updates. I can see why I don't get as many reviews as before… at least I think cuz' ppl forget the storyline. **xD** Or forgotten me. Or worse! Grew bored! **Dx** Ahaha, yea, I just want to get this story off my back, like seriously. It's not even close to being finished. There's a lot more to read bishies! This really kills me cuz' it takes me one hour to write out a paragraph! Dangz, ahh! But, I'm a fighter – _bahhh_.

To **Kosuke**, I'm sorry about your breakup. Breakups sucks. Boo! And hey, don't read my story if it makes you emotionally ill! Have friends and family surround you; don't cope by reading dark and angst-y fics – that'll only make you feel worse! And sorry cutie, I can't give away the ending… because… I don't know the ending. **o.O **

I've improvised for this story, which explained for the random arcs, and whatever randomness you've seen so far it's in here!

Hehes… I wish I had an outline. But what's the fun in that? Sorry, if you disapprove. **Dx **Fufufu! No, really?

* * *

**Winter Waltz**

Ch 12:  
Schemes, why?

* * *

-- 

_Syaoran's Pov_

--

"Oi, Sakura."

Sakura tugged away from what thoughts she had and stared. This caused me to laugh… nervously.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked.

She shook her head nimbly – it was a no, _again_.

This was rather uncomfortable, the silence I mean. How it came like this, there was not an explanation – I tried again.

"How about something to eat? I'm sure you're starved." My grin was strained.

She looked at me briefly and then bowed her head. "You're too kind, Li-kun." This was her inferiority speaking… how diffident of her.

Just like before, we were at the food court seated inside the big mall. Tons of mall goers had passed by; it felt like time lapsed over. When I thought me and Sakura were finally together, alone at last, we'd have a chance to open up with each other, get to know each other a little more. Believe me, I had this all planned perfectly for some weeks now, this was going to be our favorite pastime for sure.

So… what the _heck_ was I doing wrong?

Sakura was simply sitting there looking all upset and not saying much. The way her face contorted in discomfiture was enough to know she wasn't exactly having fun. This couldn't be the Sakura I knew this morning. The Sakura I knew seemed eager for this day to come, this was totally _another_ person.

I turned my gaze away from her, clearing my throat of its roughness. Then, my bitter question, "Do you want to go home?"

This got her attention right way, she was less distracted now. Her soul snatching green eyes flicked at me, I swore I almost leaped back if it weren't for my incredible restraint.

"I'm sorry!" she cringed. "I'm such a party-pooper…"

Oh? But this wasn't a party. We were presently on our first date, this was completely for real. Must I also mention, very serious for me. For Sakura to say such a statement was strange, I had to know what's up… I sighed, "What's wrong Sakura?"

The feeble expression she had moments ago warped into something of shock. Seeing this really wrenched my heart. She was trembling, I know because her hands were latched between the table, holding onto for support and dear life, and I felt the light tremor ricochet to my side of the table. The vibration was mind-boggling. "Sakura… tell me what's wrong," I said again, hoping she'd realized how serious I was. If not, then I'd keep on asking and asking until she did. Unless… it truly bothered her.

"I'm sorry," she said grimly, "but… let's stop, okay?"

My eyes widened a fraction, now where was this coming from? And, how she said 'okay' sounded suspiciously fraught.

"Sakura…" I admonished, bemused.

"No Li-kun!" she shouted. For a moment, she looked stun – I was on the same boat too. She turned her voice a lower notch, and said calmly without looking at me, "It's as bad as it is keeping this relationship under covers."

"But this was what you wanted," I shot back.

"I know," she confirmed. "But, it's not right. People like us… well, we don't belong together." She bit her lip tentatively, "If you already know, so many people don't like us together. They hassle me a lot, they disapprove… They don't like me and, really, Li-kun, you shouldn't either."

Her voice was faint, and grew fainter that I had to lean onto the table just to hear. I wasn't aware that she was done until she rose up. My eyes never left hers, though her bangs did wonders in concealing her eyes. It made it hard to detect what emotions were in those pools of green. Truthfully, I didn't want to know.

It was devastating as it was. She was… d-dumping me. But, why?!

_If you already know, so many people don't like us together. _I blinked. Was this about _status_?

"Sakura, don't you remember what I've told you?" This was so tiring the second time around… "I don't care about status –"

"– It's not status, Li!"

This was her screaming at me, louder than before. Fortunately nobody heard, but I wasn't so sure if I deserved it or not. But frankly she wasn't telling me much.

At this point, she wasn't very likable.

_Who are you…?_

"What secrets are you hiding from me, Sakura?" I suddenly asked right before her face visibly paled, this was too suspicious to let go. "Tell me, Sakura. It can't possibly be that bad, can it? Plus, I have your best interest at heart. I'm here to help you, Sakura." I watched as her lower lip quivered.

_Perhaps, _I thought dreadfully, _this really was something bad, something of a dark secret…_

She didn't answer me right away, well; she didn't answer me at all. She seemed content on staying quiet that her lips pressed tightly in a pungent line, her eyes were shrouded with light feathery bangs, but her cheeks were stained wet. "Sakura!" Another tear slid down her face, this one I saw. _Damnit… did I just make her cry?_ I should just punch myself for being such a jackass. If she didn't want to tell me anything, then I shouldn't force her to. _Damnit, I really want to know though!_

"Li-kun."

Quite relieved she chose to answer I gave her my undivided attention.

"Ja!"

An eerie smile cracked on her face.

At that very second, once her words sunk in, she spun around and made a brisk move to disappear. _She likes to run from all her problems,_ I thought sulkily. But I cared too much to have her run, especially if the problem had become my problem in this turned of event.

"Wait, Sakura!" I yelled after her. "What are you doing? Come back here!" I jumped from the edge of my seat to chase her down. My pace was quicker than hers and I got to her in no time. She was forced to stop when I seized her hand, shocking her that she jolted from my heady touch.

"I told you already!" she shrieked. "It's over! I'm going home, Li-kun. So stop pestering me! Really, I don't think we'll ever see each other again. I think it's best if we stop it, right here, before one of us gets hurt irreparably. I'm dead serious." She jerked away from me. "Also, I don't want you to be _angry_."

Her voice shook every syllable and she breathed in air as if she'd been fighting off suffocation. I drew back my hand, feeling it steadily burn from the aftereffect of her removing it roughly. Even for me – a tough, pain tolerant guy – this was too brutal of her, and I wasn't going to let her leave like that.

"Sakura, what the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled at her. "I'm beyond furious and you're not doing a good job explaining yourself."

This time, she was quick to respond. "Explaining myself will make you even more enraged," she said exasperatingly. "I wouldn't want to take that chance, so forgive me. Forget about me, okay? Pretend none of this ever happened. Some other girl will fill my shoes, I'm sure. She's going to be the best you've ever had!" She gasped.

"Sakura you have got to stop with this nonsense. I don't like this talk about 'some other girl'. I…" I winced slightly; I really didn't want her to go, I'd say anything so she'd stay. "Please Sakura, your ripping my heart to shreds…" _Oh! There goes my manly pride… god-damnit!_

Her expression rueful, Sakura sniffed. "I'm sorry I'm ripping your heart to shreds, but if you knew my secret, your heart will be full of hate. You will later learn that through someone else." She sighed. "Right now is just not the appropriate time, right now I have to go. And don't worry if I don't return to the mansion…"

Hate…?

Why would I hate her? I would never…

"I'd only hate you if you leave me for no good reason at all!" I screamed.

Too much had happened. Changes took place, experiences like never before existed. Things out of the ordinary, like that night I saw you on Tokyo's winter streets, this had changed my perspective on life. You were the girl with not a speck of joy on her face. Truth be told, I felt just the same. I felt as if both of us were alike. Your outer self represented my inner self – two beings deprived of something precious.

To have you go so soon would revive this hateful emptiness.

Secret… _oh_… "What secret Sakura?!" I cried, but she wasn't there anymore…

-

-

_Breathe…_

Breathe Sakura!

Sakura gasped in wildly, holding both hands close to her neck. She felt like shit. She felt like a very degrading person no better than Toru! How could she do that to Syaoran? She never thought she'd be the one to hurt people, but what she did back there was clearly evil. Not to mention, awfully selfish. She should've died on Tokyo streets… she should've. It would've been better than seeing that hurtful expression twist on Syaoran's face.

Suddenly Sakura collided into another being. Her knees buckled and gave in, and she held onto the person closest to her to prop herself back up.

"Gomen," she whispered with no emotion.

"Crying again?" a soft tsked, "Could've sworn you were much happier this morning."

Sakura didn't have to look up to know who it was. "I'm jinxed Yue-san," she merely replied, quieter than before.

Yue had been mopping spilled smoothie when Sakura arrived unexpectedly. Also slamming into him, which would have hurt a heck lot, but seeing as it was only Sakura made it hurt less, like being punch with a pillowcase instead. He held his mop skillfully in one hand and guided her to a bench with the other. She needed to be reassured, and Yue had been the one to do it on several occasions. _What makes this time any more different?_

"Sit down," he ordered gently. Sakura obeyed and took a seat. She sighed as he sat down right beside her. "Now…" he said with ease. "What did Li-kun do to you?"

Sakura laughed humorlessly. "Absolutely nothing."

"Hm…? What did you do to him?" he corrected.

Sakura sighed. "I ripped his heart to shreds," she said from memory.

"Oh?"

"Yes! Now I have to runaway! I have to leave this life behind." Her heart was racing. It took a lot of energy and courage to say this much, her teeth clenched. "I can't do it alone. I'll need your help, Yue-san."

Both of Yue's slender brows arced. "First," he said matter-of-factly, "…why?"

Sakura shifted her gaze to the floor. "I can't tell you that, just as I couldn't tell him." She sniffed. "I'm sorry."

Yue smiled faintly. "You're really strange." 'I wonder why…?' There was an absent look in his eyes, as if pondering about something rather important. Sakura sent him a weak, withering gaze, feeling hopeless with her current predicament, until Yue countered up, "What would you like for me to do?"

-

-

Sitting alone in the limo as Wei drove him home was, by far, the worst feeling ever. Why? The empty seat next to him was predominantly the sole explanation to his distress. That seat should've been occupied. The person that would've sat there would've held his hand right now. Gloomy brown eyes concentrated on the dusky view outside his tinted window. Syaoran huffed, fiddling with his cell phone as a means to entertain himself – as a means to _distract_ from the problem.

It helped a bit…

…but not for long.

The phone then started to vibrate. Carelessly, Syaoran flipped open the top and pressed it against his ear. "Moshi, moshi," he said lazily.

"Thanks for ditching me today," a voice hollered from the other line.

"Eriol…" Syaoran grunted.

Eriol nearly froze when Syaoran called him by his first name, but dropped that thought as he had better things to yell about.

"Because of you Terada-sensei had to take me home!" Eriol bellowed. "Now let me cue you in on what happened, well, it was **pure** hell in that car that's for sure. We were listening to pretty gay music stations, like country and old-old country!" He groaned in embittered reminiscence. "Can you believe it? He also made me pay for the fare, as in gas money! Damn, never knew how much I hate this teacher. Not even, he's just a study hall instructor…"

"Aa…" Syaoran sighed, tracing his index finger on the window pane to collect condensed water in his nail. He made an outer circle, two horizontal dots on the inside for the eyes, and a frown underneath the dots. Then he smeared in 'Syaoran' next to the art of doom. Yup, this was his face, his frown-y face.

"Uh, dude," Eriol brought him back, "you sound like you just had diarrhea."

Syaoran chuckled blandly. "Perhaps," he slurred.

"Oh, come on man! What's wrong with you?"

"Besides being immensely annoyed with you, I think I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

Eriol heaved from the other line. "Fine! I'll… I'll have to talk to you tomorrow then. In the meantime, I hope your bad mood goes away like the flush of the toilet, kay? Take care, ja!" Before the conversation even started, Eriol knew Syaoran was at his worst mood. By worse, he didn't mean yelling and threats included, he meant a blithe tone, broken up sentences that didn't mean anything!

Judging by how detached Syaoran sounded, Eriol knew his messy haired chum was overwrought with tribulations the boy would rather resolve on his own than with the help of friends. With this said, Eriol must disappear quickly to a faraway island with coconuts to feast off of… mm, wicked random but necessary.

When the doldrums turned up, Syaoran preferred to be alone and secluded from the others. It'd been this way ever since.

"Bye."

"Bye…" Syaoran bid inaudibly.

_Click._

After that, the limo veered into the elongated driveway, stopped, and then the door opened. Wei was standing outside, his shadowy forming holding the door open for Syaoran. Syaoran muttered his thanks and stepped down, looking up and around the mansion as if something was missing. He shrugged faintly and continued up the steps. Wei walked briskly in front of him to get the door unlock. Syaoran waited solemnly.

As Wei held the door open, Syaoran said to him, "Tell mother I'm skipping dinner. I'll head up to bed earlier than usual." He smiled in assurance, "Don't worry, I'm feeling a tad bit tired. It has been a long day, after all."

We nodded curtly. "I understand. What shall I say about Sakura-san?"

Syaoran's face hardened. "Anything will do as long as Mother doesn't freak out."

Wei bowed to Syaoran as Syaoran trotted up the stairs. He yawned into his hand as he slowed down to a steady pace to his room. Just as he found his room, he saw from his peripheral vision the door opening slowly. Syaoran picked up his head to scrutinize.

"Meilin… why are you being so secretive?"

The door opened fully to reveal a stiff Meilin as she came out. "Secretive? I'm not being secretive."

"Okay… _good_," Syaoran said gruffly. "It'll do the whole world a lot better if people stopped pretending and just be themselves."

Meilin smiled tentatively, nodding in agreement. "Anyways, Aunt Yelen wanted me to tell you to be on your best behavior."

He suddenly sneered at her. "W-Why?" he ridiculed.

Meilin huffed in an aggravated way. "Didn't Sakura tell you? After all, she knows this person. Really well, too."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. "Who," he croaked, forced to clear the hoarseness in his throat to begin again, "…who is this you speak of?"

Even if Sakura didn't tell him any information prior to this, he would've gladly accepted every detail coming from Meilin's mouth, although her gossips tended to be on the exaggerated and spiced up side, it didn't matter for the time being. Syaoran usually found truth in them one way or another. The answer he sought for all afternoon would finally suffice, if need be enlightened with Meilin's somewhat false embellishments. Almost regrettably, Syaoran paid heed for the long-winded story to come.

But…

For the first time, Meilin was clear-cut with her answer.

"This _man _I speak of happens to be Sakura's big brother, you know, the stand-in for that absent chemistry teacher, Machieka-sensei, or whatever." She grinned, "I'm surprised you didn't hear about it." Then she mused to herself, giggling. "Ah, Ito-sensei… he's so ideal!"

She giggled some more, to which Syaoran raised his eyebrows at.

'Her oniisan…' He thought. '…As in brother… no wonder they were talking in the backroom.' For all he knew, it must've been personal, and wasn't something he should eavesdrop on, which he didn't… as much as he wanted to. Syaoran felt a little better after having that part explained. But what about the 'Sakura scrapping' him part?

That one, he didn't get.

Syaoran's mood suddenly turned dark… so many, many mysteries… behind this girl.

He then concluded to himself, and looked over to his dazzled cousin, almost forcibly. "Tell Mother I'll have dinner then, I'm feeling hungry." If Ito-sensei was her brother, then he'd be a perfect candidate for an interrogation. Syaoran had much he wanted to discuss about. Over supper, he'd have all the information he wanted to know.

'No more secrets, Sakura…'

-

-

**Notes:** O oh! Where have Sakura run off to? Why have Yue easily agreed to help her? Why didn't Meilin juice up her story? Will Sakura's secret be revealed? If so, how will Syaoran react? Tune in next chapter. From here, takes on a faster pace. Be glad folks! The story is finally moving along.


End file.
